And They Shall Know No Fear
by diabloelmo
Summary: Chapter Eleven: Death. As the EVAs and the Daemon Prince Tabris finally come together in a duel of epic proportions, the Imperial forces on Sayda IV realise there is another player in the fight. last chapter of part one. EVA40K crossover.
1. A Beginning

Ooo, lookit! A new story! I haven't really done any writing for a while, and I just didn't feel like doing anything on my old stories. So I decided to write something new. This is a crossover between Neon Genesis Evangelion (where the characters and basic storyline originate from) and the universe of Warhammer 40,000 (the setting). Whilst no real knowledge of either is needed to appreciate this story, those who play Warhammer 40k will no doubt value the references to places and events in the 40k universe. I will apologise in advance for any deviation from the ethos of the 40k universe, but this should be minimal, if at all.

I guess I should start with a standard disclaimer, not that anyone would actually think I own either NGE (Gainex does) or Warhammer 40k (Games Workshop's brainchild). Because I don't. Heh, there it is, don't come asking for another one!

AND THEY SHALL KNOW NO FEAR

Chapter one: A Beginning

In the dark future of the 41st millennium, mankind is at war. The galaxy-spanning Imperium of man is beset on all sides by both internal and external foes, all vying to exterminate humanity from the stars. Even some of the Imperium's finest warriors, the genetically enhanced Space Marines, have turned their back on the immortal Emperor of mankind and instead worship the dark gods of chaos. However, not all is lost. Whilst embattled upon all sides by Xenos, Daemon and Traitor, the armies of mankind fight on, and will do so until their last breath. From the endless ranks of the Imperial Guard to the great warriors of the Space Marines, humanity is well defended. However, not all foes can be fought normally, and this is the reason for the orders of the Inquisition. These individuals search tirelessly for any sign of daemon, witch or alien, and destroy them. Indeed, it is the witch hunters that are most sorely pressed, for humanity has not yet evolved to master its psychic power, and those who show talent in manipulating the power of the Warp are like shining beacons to the fell powers, the gods and daemons of chaos.

Many whose will is strong enough can overcome these dangers may become battle psychers of the Imperial Guard, Inquisitorial henchmen or even Space Marine Librarians, if they are found to be strong enough at a young age.

Technology is a lost knowledge to mankind, and what little is left is regarded as mythical and strange. This is the reason for the cult of the Machine God, whose priests search tirelessly under the surface of Mars, braving dangers that most do not survive to bring more understanding from a time where technology was a less lost art.

This is where our tale begins, in a dusty vault deep within the bowels of Mars…

**xxx**

Taptap-taptap-taptap… 

The dark corridor's silence was broken only by the sound of techpriest Valten's aged fingers hitting the buttons on his keyboard. Around him, his cybernetic-enhanced servitors stood perfectly still, waiting for a command. In front of Valten stood a large blast door, the same one he had found almost a decade ago, and the one he had been trying to open ever since. It had been almost six months since he had braved the terrors of the labyrinth to reach the surface, and his skin was pale from lack of sunlight.

"No. 12, begin subroutine H-5" he instructed, without even bothering to look up.

Several small clicks told him that the servitor had connected itself to the computer system blocking access to the room beyond, and was prepared to crack the last code. Plugging a socket from his keypad into another connection on the wall, Valten grinned in anticipation.

"Execute."

As the heavy adamantine doors slowly slid open, Valten looked at the interior with pleasure. Turning to his servo-skull, he instructed the bionic floating cranium to go to the surface and return with a full expedition. Rubbing his hands with glee, Valten knew this was just the beginning.

**xxx**

A jolt on the hard metal slab that a girl was lying on awoke her with a start. Groaning from the untimely hour, the teen slowly sat up, her hair unravelled from the braids she usually wore it in. Around her was a bunch of similar benches, each with a person the same age as her lying on it. As she glanced around, she saw that she was the only one awake. Standing up, the teenager stretched out the kinks in her back. Receiving several 'pops' out of her vertebrae, she turned and picked up the dataslab sitting on a small desk next to the makeshift bed. As she switched it on, it bathed her face in a ghostly green glow, and reflected off the dull ceremite walls.

**Security clearance level required: omega five. Please enter password. **

Thinking for a moment, she typed in the ten-digit number given to her by the men who had shown up and taken her from her home, with no explanation other than a vague reference to "The good of the Imperium."

Security code accepted. Personal file database entered. Name: Hikari Hokari. Planet of origin: Macragge. Please make your selection from the list below.

Hikari scanned down, looking for any information regarding why she was here that she might have missed the first time she looked at it. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing new. Not that she had gotten anything useful the first time, though. All it had told her was a bunch of gibberish pertaining to the legality of being taken away and the fact that this was classified 'Top Secret.'

Feeling slightly annoyed, she turned off the dataslab with a sigh. A light cough behind her made her jump slightly. Turning, she saw that another one of the teens in the room was awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked the young woman, whom she had only met last night.

"No." came the simple reply. Her pale skin seemed sickly in the low light, and her red eyes almost looked black. "The journey seems to be nearing completion, as we have re-entered normal space."

Indeed, Hikari could no longer hear the pulsating hum of the warp-drive system, instead being replaced by the dull throb of the normal ion accelerator engines. She could also slightly feel the deceleration of the starship, indicating that they were entering orbit. Orbit around what, Hikari didn't know.

"You think we should wake the others?"

The albino glanced around the room, replying "No. Whilst I have no idea why we are here, it is my belief that this will not be something easy."

Hikari sighed. She found it hard to have a prolonged conversation with Rei. Being the daughter of a noble family on the forge world of Angulus Prime, she had grown up around machines and mindless servitors, and so her social skills were lacking at best. Hikari mused that the Ayanami family would have not been very tightly knit, unlike her own.

"Well, I hope that whatever it is, it happens soon. I'm tired of waiting."

**xxx**

Well, there it is, ladies and gentlemen! The first time I have written in a long time, so I hope it is up to standard. For those 40k freaks out there, the only clue I will give you is that the next part takes place in a certain Space Marine chapter's fortress in the Sol system! Dun-dun-duhhhhh……


	2. Descent

Well, if a triumphant return to writing was what I wanted, it was what I got, that's for sure! was not working for me for quite some time, so chapter one was up on for a week or two before I was able to post again on FF. despite this, I received a huge influx of reviews! Hell, I might even be able to break my 5-chapter maximum rule! (I have never, repeat NEVER, taken a story past 5 chapters… I get bored easily!)

Note to my reviewers (who did not leave an email address, and who I felt I needed to respond to):

First off, I have no intention of making any of the pilots wear terminator armour. However, those who wanted it need not despair, I have a few little plot twists coming that should keep you heavy-armour fanatics happy….

Venom-117: thanks mate; I would love a sketch of Asuka in termie armour! And once the story starts to flesh out, maybe you could do a few more sketches for me! (not giving any clues yet!)

A note to the 40K fans that have read and reviewed the first chapter, I'll apologise for giving the reference at the end of the last chapter, cause I kinda changed my mind…. that reference comes into play within the next few chapters…I kinda assumed that I would make my chapters bigger!

Chapter two: Descent

In the depths of the warp, a caged entity stirred. It had been imprisoned since the dawn of humanity, subdued and chained by those it once counted as kin, but no longer. Banished to this half-life of insanity, the ancient daemon slept fitfully. In its dreams, it perceived that the time for its vengeance drew near.

As the bonds holding it to the Warp began to weaken, the daemon smiled in its sleep.

**xxx**

"Docking clamps released. Prepare for descent."

"Finally" muttered Hikari, as she tightened the straps holding her to her seat. A small _Thunk_ indicated the separation between the small transport craft and the starship she had arrived in, and she was pushed back into her seat by the sudden acceleration. The transport had viewports on each side of the hull, and for the first time she could see the behemoth that had carried her halfway across the galaxy. Fully the size of a small city, the shape and size of a Battle Barge was unmistakable to the youngster, having grown up on the homeworld of the Ultramarines chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, who used such vessels in their fleet.

Massive gothic architecture overshadowed the massive gunports, each harbouring a gigantic weapon of awesome power. A full broadside from such a ship could cripple even the largest of capital ships used by the enemies of the Imperium. On the prow rested a colossal bombardment cannon, designed to obliterate entire settlements in a single shot. Everywhere on the Battle Barge were references to the immortal Emperor of mankind, from the immense two-headed eagle that represented the Imperium just below the bridge, to the devotional litanies written on nearly every flat surface that could be found. Ancient battle scars adorned the hull, and Hikari could barely comprehend the many millennia of war that such a vessel had seen.

As the transport moved away, Hikari could clearly see the symbol of the inquisition, a silver 'I' intersected by three small lines, dominating the side of the Battle Barge's hull. Whilst not a complete surprise to her, just knowing that the holy Inquisition were the ones who had summoned her sent a chill down her spine. Whilst rumours concerning the shadowy overseers of the Imperium were few and far between, what she had overheard in snippets of whispered conversation regarding their actions were nothing short of terrifying.

As the landing shuttle turned, their destination swum into view. Hikari's eyes widened at the unreal sight before her. They were moving into the outer atmosphere of a small planet of habitable size, which had been urbanised to the point where there were more buildings than anything else. Interspaced between all the towering structures, small spots of greenery could be made out, even at their high altitude.

Lower still the lander flew, until Hikari could spot out the icon of the machine god, the Omnissiah. Made up of a gear wheel with a skull inside, it represented the only cult accepted by the imperium apart from that of the Emperor.

She could tell that this was a forge world of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the priests of the machine god, but Hikari was confused about the layout of the planet.

'_Usually forge worlds are polluted wastelands…'_

**xxx**

As the Aquilia-class lander made its final approach, two figures stood side by side on the edge of the landing bay, completely immobile. Both were female, but that was where similarity ended. One of them seemed to be made of more machinery than flesh, with her right eye and arm both replaced with bionics. She wore an armoured harness, out of which protruded several servo-arms, linking to her body through the shoulder blades. One of the vice-like pincers of the servo-arms held a mug of hot, black liquid in front of her chest, the other standing still in a crouched position behind her. Moving a few stray strands of her blond hair away from her face, she turned slightly to her companion.

"Are you sure you wish to do this now, Inquisitor? Perhaps it would be best to wait until they are more mature."

The other woman growled slightly in he back of her throat, but otherwise made no signal that she had even heard the Techpriest. She stood perfectly straight, uncaring of the hot, dry wind that blew her purple hair and black cloak around. Her normally attractive face impassive, Inquisitor Misato Katsuragi of the Ordo Hereticus waited.

Unfazed by her question being ignored – Misato was an inquisitor, after all – the techpriest continued.

"I do not believe that their minds will be sufficiently developed to properly synchronise. There could be… complications in the activation."

The purple-haired woman finally turned at that, the techpriest all too aware of the small 'I' that glinted at the clasp of the black cloak.

"That has yet to be seen, Ritsuko. Anyway, I have been meaning to make a trip here for some time now. This makes it far more convenient for my superiors."

The techpriest looked bemused at this. "In other words, you wanted an excuse to get pissed in our many taverns?"

A small smile graced Misato's face, before being forced back into a more serious countenance.

"The long answer to that, my dear Ritsuko, is that I wanted to come and see my good friend, whom I have not had the chance to spend time with for many years."

"And the short answer?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

Further conversation was made impossible by the growing roar of the Aquilia's engines. The two friends turned back to face the lander, a vessel that carried both of their hopes and dreams within.

The small transport touched down gracefully, its pilot wanting to make as good as an impression as he possibly could. As the noise of the engines died down, a ramp lowered from the back. Before it had even touched the ground, two inducted storm troopers, handpicked by Misato herself, leapt out and stood at attention either side of the walkway. Behind them came a small group of children, each as different from the next. Misato's eyes studied each of them in turn, judging their character, and ultimately each of their weaknesses. First was a girl, her hair in ponytails, looking around at her surroundings with a mixture of awe and curiosity.

'_She seems to have courage. Excellent.'_

Next came an albino, looking completely unfazed by her situation.

'_Calm and collected, takes things one step at a time.'_

If the second girl was ice, then the red-headed young woman who strode down the ramp was fire. It was plain to see that she had seen her fair share of hardships, but the way she carried herself belied an indefatigable strength.

'_A born warrior, she is.'_

Next in line were two boys, deep in conversation with each other. One seemed nervous and twitchy, the other scared but trying not to show it.

'_Bad traits for warriors, but they can be changed.'_

She quickly put such thoughts out of her mind as the group approached them.

"Ritsuko, would you like to do the honours?" she asked in an undertone.

"My pleasure" replied the techpriest quietly, and then she raised her voice.

"Children, welcome to Mars."

Taking secret pleasure at the set of stunned faces in front of her, she continued.

"You have been summoned here by the most holy Inquisition," she gestured towards Misato "to take part in an extremely secret and honourable project. Inquisitor, would you like to add anything?"

The purple-haired woman stepped forward and removed the hood of her cloak, so that the children before her could see her face.

"You have been chosen because of your peculiar psychic signature, which is unique to each of you, and completely essential to our project. We will be showing you why you are here in due time. Until then, your guards will show you to your temporary quarters."

When the last of the children had filed away, Misato sighed. Glancing at Ritsuko, she said in a weary voice "Maybe you are right, Ritsuko. They are young, maybe too young. Either way, we still have to go ahead with the project."

The techpriest looked troubled, then raised her servo-arm to her lips, draining the half-cold cup of coffee it held in one gulp. Sighing she replied, "Yes. We are running out of time."

**xxx**

Well, there we are, chapter two! Sorry it took so damn long, but tests are coming up. Isn't high school a bitch?

Next chapter sees the unveiling of the secret project that has both Inquisitor Katsuragi and techpriest Akagi both worrying about!


	3. Project E

Well, I'm not sure what is more surprising. That people actually like this crap, or that I'm still writing it!

Thanks to all the 40k buffs that read and reviewed this, even though there was a bit of a 'fluff war' going on in the review board! All good fun, though

For those who don't really have much knowledge in warhammer 40,000, I think I'll start each story with a little bit of history, just so I don't have to slow down the story too much explaining it there. Won't be much difference in the story, still make it nice and detailed, but it means that I won't have to waste time writing about the absolute basics. Just to make it a little more interesting (history lessons would kinda have to suck when you are reading a story) I'll write them as if it is a data file in the 40k universe.

Security level Omega 39 required… 

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Adeptus Mechanicus **

The Adeptus Mechanicus are an organisation whose sole purpose is to find, replicate and administer technology. They are unique in the Imperium, in that their religion is centred upon the god of machines, the Omnissiah. This is the only other religion allowed in the Imperium of Man, other than that of the Emperor. However, the two cults do not clash, each benefiting the other. While it is held that the Emperor is the basis of worship in the Imperium, it is perfectly acceptable (on most worlds) to also dedicate prayer to the Omnissiah. In fact, it is absolutely necessary, as those who neglect the machine-spirit of an artefact of technology will find that it will become angry, and malfunction. It is considered an act of heresy throughout the imperium to openly abuse machinery, and those who are found guilty can find themselves declared 'Excommunicatus Hereticus', and put to death.

The Adeptus Mechanicus also maintains its own fighting force, the Skitarii legions. Imperial Guard troops blessed with cybernetic replacements, it is their duty to guard the priests of the machine god.

However, it is beyond the capability of most men to even understand technology, much less administer it. This is the reason for the existence of the tech-adepts of the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Tech priests. It is there sole charter in life to worship and maintain technology. Without their knowledge and dedication, the Imperium would be unable to function, and would swiftly fall into savagery.

Chapter Three: Project E

The procession of teens wound slowly around the dull grey block, each keeping their own council. The silence was broken only when the guard leading them halted in front of a set of metal doors.

"This is it," he said simply, punching a complex code into the keypad beside it. After the doors had slid open, he and the two other guards ushered their charges into the room, closed the door and left.

The group's surroundings were very similar to that of their quarters on the Battle Barge; two rows of bunks, each with a small table next to it. A small hallway led out of the room, to the amenities.

"Well, isn't this just nice and cosy?" muttered Hikari sarcastically. A small snicker came from behind her.

"Ha, you think this is bad? Hell, compared to where I come from, this is luxury!" it was the redhead that spoke, an air of arrogance behind her words, "not to mention a lot warmer. Am I the only one here who comes from a planet like Fenris?"

"Fenris? That place has nothing! You want a death world? Try Catachan!"

The redhead twirled to face the heavyset jock regarding her. After staring him down imperiously for a few moments, and receiving only a mocking stare in return, she scoffed.

"Fenris only breeds the toughest. Why else would the Space Wolves recruit from there? What's your name, anyway?"

"Touji Suzahara. Yours, wolf-girl?"

The girl smirked. "Asuka Langley-Soryu, fungus-brain."

Touji merely chuckled quietly. He was used to this kind of non-malicious insult, from a death-worlder, it meant that they liked you.

"Well," Hikari said, rather put off, "as long as we are dispensing introductions, I'm Hikari Hokari, from Macragge."

"Homeworld of the Ultramarines?" the slim, quiet boy asked in wonderment, referring to easily the most well known chapter of Space Marines in the Imperium. "Wow. Shinji Ikari, from the Agri-world of Lockis Two. I've never even seen a Space Marine before."

"It is therefore a good thing that you have not" stated Rei. "It would mean that your world has come under attack."

Shinji turned a delicate shade of pink. "I…I…suppose…miss…er…"

"Ayanami. Rei Ayanami, from Angulus Prime."

An uncomfortable silence drifted across the group. Hikari attempted to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. Feeling the eyes of her companions on her, she blushed.

"I'm, er, going to bed. Long day."

As if she had decided for all of them, the entire group nodded, and each chose a bunk. Thinking that she would never get to sleep, Hikari nevertheless lay down on the hard mattress, and feel instantly to sleep.

**xxx**

In the cramped confines of the subterranean bunker, techpriest Akagi waited impatiently, her servo-arms flexing with obvious agitation. Beside and slightly behind her stood a young boy, reverently holding her power axe with an inbuilt plasma multi-cutter, an artefact created by a master artificer to help in the tending of their mechanical charges many centuries previously.

Ritsuko checked her timepiece for the third time in as many minutes, her impatience growing. She suspected that Misato had yet again gotten lost, and she was bringing down the children with her.

Finally, her patience worn thin, Ritsuko turned her head slightly to her acolyte.

"Aida, please inform the master of the guard that I wish for his men to find Inquisitor Katsuragi and her party, and lead them here."

The young teen bowed reverently, presented Ritsuko with her staff, and walked quickly down a side passage.

Alone in the giant underground hanger, not counting a trio of technical servitors standing in a small alcove, Techpriest Akagi muttered a quick rite of activation, and depressed a small button on the handle of her weapon. The double-edged axe blade immediately was surrounded by a halo of crackling energy, the bluish glow glinting off the metallic edges of her cybernetic enhancements. Satisfied with the continued operation of the weapon, Ritsuko checked the components of the plasma cutter had been properly maintained and anointed, before shutting it down. Silently thanking the ancient spirit of the axe, she held it in both hands, bathing in the beauty of its existence.

Hearing the approaching footsteps of her apprentice, Ritsuko quickly set her face in a neutral expression.

When he had come closer, acolyte Kensuke Aida bowed. "The Master of the Guard has located Inquisitor Katsuragi, and she will be here shortly, master."

"Excellent. Thankyou, Aida. Take up your position, and wait for their arrival. Remember, this is a momentous occasion, for all of us."

Beaming at his superior's praise, Kensuke respectfully took back the power axe and returned to his place next to his master.

Soon, the soft sounds of many people walking could be heard, slowly becoming louder as they came closer. Finally, the party walked into view, the blast doors separating them from the hanger in which Ritsuko waited already open. Upon entering the chamber, the half-dozen Skitarii troops leading them broke away and stood at attention at the entrance of the room, their cybernetic enhancements reflecting dully in the low light.

"My apologies, Master Techpriest. It has been a long time since I was last here…" began the irate-looking Inquisitor.

"And you got lost." Finished Ritsuko. "No matter, the children are here." She turned her head slightly, to look directly at the group. "You have been chosen by the Imperium to perform a great and honourable task. In all the galaxy, there are only you few who can perform it, and have been sought out and brought together for this project."

"Why us?" interrupted the redheaded girl at the front. Ritsuko let her eyes travel across the face of the youngster, her bionic eye scanning the features, and coming up with the words _Asuka Langley Soryu_ superimposed over her vision.

"Because you each have a particular type of psychic mutation. It is small enough that your powers are almost non-existent, and therefore difficult to detect, but has some particular properties associated with it. The mutation is so rare and difficult to find that we have spent the past decade searching for you. It is interesting to note that you are all of the same age, and are so young."

Asuka opened her mouth as if she was to say something, but obviously thought better of it, and shut it again, her features masked in a scowl.

"In any case, the details of why you have been chosen are irrelevant. It is time to introduce you to 'Project E'. I present…" she paused a moment, and produced a small remote control. Turning and pointing it down the other end of the hanger, she muttered a quick prayer of activation, and depressed the switch.

With a series of small 'clunks', bright overhead lights turned on, revealing the contents of the room. In the stunned silence that followed, Ritsuko Akagi turned back around and finished her sentence.

"Evangelion."

Hikari took an involuntary step backwards, bumping into Shinji, who took absolutely no notice, fixated upon the sight before them. Under each of the lights stood a suit of armour, a colossal hulk of shining silver and matt black. Hikari found that her mouth was dry, she had once seen the ancient suits of terminator armour of the Ultramarines on parade, and those huge constructions were small and frail compared to this 'Evangelion'. However, they were nonetheless exquisitely crafted, each a thing of beauty, the curves of its form highlighting the grace and elegance of the suit.

"Evangelion is an ancient relic from a time well before the Emperor's great crusade," begun the purple-haired Inquisitor, "that is an amalgamation between machine and synthetic flesh. It requires a particular psychic signature to use; each of you has it. The mind is like a fingerprint, each is unique. Evangelion, or Eva, is an extension of the mind of the wearer, and magnifies their mental powers to an extraordinary level. As we do not currently have any indication of the physical and psychic capabilities of the suits, we have no idea what exactly will happen."

Misato regarded the awestruck group with a mixture of cold indifference and sympathy.

"But we must find out."

**xxx**

For those 40k-ers out there, try and imagine what a suit of Eldar-made terminator armour would look like, cross it with an Eva (from the series), give it a healthy dose of steroids and a Grey Knight-like feel, and you have it.

Well, that took long enough, eh? Hopefully next chapter will not take as long (although in all probability, it will take longer.)

Do people like the little 'fact file' at the start of the chapter? I know it is really basic knowledge to the 40k buffs, but I thought that a little background would be suitable for those who don't know much about it.

-a little side note: whilst I appreciate criticism for obvious mistakes in my background info, I don't want those 'fluff nazis' out there to go on a huge rant about the nitty-gritty details of 40k, as it will just ruin the story for everyone else, me included. So please, NO review discussions about how the Omnissiah is supposedly a C'tan, NO raves on the relative time difference when travelling in the warp, and absolutely NO whinging that your favourite race/ space marine chapter does not have a major prominence!

Oh, and if I get just ONE review saying that I should include the 'Blood Ravens' chapter in the story in any way, shape or form, I will submit your username to the Inquisition, so that they may further, um, 'question' your interest in such a heretical subject! (in my opinion, having the Blood Ravens as a new chapter in Dawn of War is great, but I fail to see the need for Games Workshop to go overboard in making detailed background for them.)

…er, yeah. Bit of a rant there, sorry! Well, until next time, keep your bolter loaded and may the Emperor guide your aim. (If you are a follower of a) the dark gods, b) any of the varied Xenos species or c) a Witch, please submit yourself to the local centre of the administorium, where they will contact the appropriate order of the Inquisition who will eradicate your heresy)


	4. Omake

OMAKE WARNING!

First of all, I just want to thank everybody who has stayed with 'And They Shall Know No Fear', even though I don't update very often. Actually, I have an excuse: schoolwork. However, now that it's the Christmas holidays (MERRY CHRISTMAS!), I should be able to write some more. (Of course, I also have a brand new unit of terminators for my 40K army to paint up…..)

Anyway, to celebrate the festive season, get myself back into the writing, and to give you all a little something, here's a few little bits and pieces I've decided to do:

Chapter Three and a half: In the Grim darkness of the 41st millennium, there are only small light bulbs.

Ritsuko was tired. As much as she hated to admit it, the fleshy parts of her body still needed rest, and her brain was still mostly organic. Closing her non-bionic eye for a moment, she rubbed the bridge of her nose before continuing.

At that moment, she was cooped up in a small, dark alcove, delving deeper into a previously unknown computer archive. It had been found when the EVA bays had been opened, but in the haste of organising the project the files had only been glanced at before put aside.

**Access denied**.

The techpriest frowned slightly, as the system seemed to have a powerful firewall protection around it. Quickly typing in an amendment to the hacking program, she let it run through again.

**Access granted. **

Smiling in triumph, Ritsuko scanned through the files that had previously been locked. Soon, her smile became wider, as she found that the data type matched that which had been decoded from the EVA computers.

_Excellent._ She thought, as she opened up a file at random.

Instantly, a harsh bashing and screaming noise assaulted her ears. Quickly resetting her hearing implants to the lowest possible setting, Ritsuko tried to make out what the noise was. She had heard enough dark-age 'music', if that's what it was even called back then, to recognise the sound of the percussion and stringed instruments, but the language being used was completely incomprehensible to her.

Moving her hand to the computer terminal she had brought with her, she typed in the command for the language translator.

After a few moments, a message appeared on the screen.

Main Language: Ancient Terran 'English.' Sub-category: 'Heavy Metal screaming.' Translation: Impossible.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, several hundred light-years away…

A soldier was sitting hunched over in a trench. He was cold, he was wet, and he was tired. But as a member of the glorious Imperial Guard, he was supposed to be above such trifles. Well, that's what the commissar had told him, at least.

Several feet away, he could hear Simmons, a member of his platoon, cursing softly to himself.

"Emperor-damned darkness, how the hell am I supposed to use a bloody vox-caster (AN: radio) if they don't put a light on it?"

"Having trouble there, Simmons?" asked the soldier lightly.

"No, I'm having the time of my life, Griff. Thanks for asking."

Ignoring the sarcasm dripping from his friend's voice, Griff continued.

"You want a light?"

"You got one?"

"Sure."

Turning his lasgun to "high", Griff passed the weapon over.

"Its not much, but it should give you enough to find a real flashlight with."

**xxx**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet….

A Warrior sat on a piece of broken masonry, examining his heavy chainaxe for any deficiencies. Finding none, he worked his tired muscles around in slow arcs, his power armour creaking slightly.

_Must ask Santa for some new shoulder pads_ thought the Traitor marine of the World Eaters legion. Removing his Helmut, the scars he had ritually gashed into his own face were blaringly obvious. Unclipping a hipflask from his belt, he took a long swing of the red liquid contained within.

_Blood for the Blood God, I know, but having a little for myself won't hurt._

Lying back, he soon fell asleep, only to awake to the faint sound of jingling bells. Up on one of the demolished buildings, he could make out a rounded figure, dressed in a fluffy red suit, alongside what appeared to be an animal-driven transport. The person was looking around and scratching his head.

"I'm sure it was around here somewhere… there is definitely a chimney on the map…"

The marine standing below raised his bolt pistol, and screamed "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" as he emptied a full clip of .75 calibre shells into the direction of the figure on the roof. Charging to the top of the building, he saw that one of the bolts had hit its target.

The fat man in the fluffy suit opened one eye slowly, and said "You've been a bad boy this year…", trailing off as he died.

The traitor marine stood there for a moment, slightly embarrassed.

_Ah. I just killed Santa._

After a lengthy pause, he opened the sack lying next to the sleigh, just to see if he was getting the new shoulderpads.

**xxx**

(Chuckle) Ok, I know that some people wont be getting some of the jokes, but any 40K fan will. And no, I couldn't resist the 'flashlight' joke.

Hopefully Santa didn't get a mortal wound after all, and he visits every one of you. Merry Christmas, a happy new year, and I'll try and get a REAL chapter written!

P.S. this was written before Christmas, shame I couldn't get it posted before, but didn't want to let me publish it! Something error or something….


	5. Secrets Of The Dark Ages

Well, I'm back!

After doing that little Omake, I'm ready for doing fiction work again! How much that I will do is another matter entirely, as I have plenty of other things to do this holidays… but as I need a new paintbrush before I do any more of my Terminators (or finish the bunch of other models I have), I'll get this chapter done first for you all! Merry Christmas!

(Disclaimer: The below work contains part of Codex – Space Marines. It is used without permission, and if requested, will be removed.)

**Security level Omega 39 required…**

Password accepted 

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Terminator Armour**

The Space Marines are the ultimate fighting force in the galaxy, each warrior genetically and spiritually modified to the point where they are no longer considered human, but superhuman. Organised into approximately 1,000 chapters, each with 1,000 marines, each warrior is a hero in his own right.

However, there are those who are considered to be exceptional in the eyes of their battle brothers, and these are the marines that make up the first company of each chapter. This is the most powerful company in a chapter, not only because of the outstanding martial prowess of its members, but also because many of these veterans are trained to take to the field clad in ancient suits of Tactical Dreadnought armour, or 'Terminator' armour as it is more commonly known.

Massively bulky and armoured with heavy sheets of plasteel and ceramite, terminator armour contains a full exoskeleton and a complex arrangement of fibre bundle muscles that allow a warrior to fight with deadly skill and ferocity at close quarters, where agility is secondary to protection.

The secrets of constructing these awesome suits of armour have all but been lost, and only the most skilled of artificers have the skill and knowledge to create one. As such, each suit that a chapter owns is treated with the utmost care and respect, being donned by the most skilled of warriors at only the most dire of times. So rare are they that if a single one is lost on a battlefield, the chapter will be fanatical in reclaiming it, as it is a holy relic in its own right.

Chapter Four: Secrets of the Dark Ages

When Hikari awoke, the room was still dark, and the only noises were the soft breathing of the other youngsters as they slept. Sighing quietly, Hikari reached over to the small table beside her bed, found her watch and looked at the illuminated display.

5:59 AM

Knowing that the wake-up call was only about a minute away, she stretched and quietly rose out of bed. She shivered as she fumbled in the darkness for her clothing, as she was clad only in her underwear, and her long, smooth legs were prickled with goosebumps. Finding a pair of dress pants in the neatly folded pile at the foot of the bed, she began to step into them as the harsh fluorescent lights came on, and the buzzers beside each bed rang simultaneously.

Hikari watched in amusement as Touji, the boy from Catachan, leapt out of his bed, wide awake, grabbing for a knife that was not there.

Seeming to remember where he was, the young man glanced around feeling slightly foolish. However, when his eyes passed Hikari, Touji leered and winked. Realising that she was still indecently dressed, she quickly dressed herself, blushing furiously and refusing to look up from the floor.

A loud 'thump' made her look up, then she immediately wished she hadn't. In front of the other male in the room, Shinji (who seemed to be lying on the floor, passed out, with a thin trickle of blood coming out of his nose), was a completely nude Asuka, who was looking at the comatose boy curiously.

"What's up with him?" she asked no one in particular.

Out of the corner of her eye, the redhead noticed Touji staring at her, and she rounded on him.

_She may not have much of a sense of modesty,_ mused Hikari, as Asuka slapped Touji, leaving behind a red handprint and yelling, "Pervert!" _but she sure knows a lecher when she see one._

Chuckling lightly to herself, Hikari finished dressing and followed Rei (who had completely ignored the antics of the others) to the briefing room.

**xxx**

Guardsman Harkan cursed, as yet again he lost his footing in the soft mud, coating him in yet another layer of the sludge. Checking his Sniper Rifle for any problems, he battled on. Groping around in the thick fog, he found the edge of a wooden parapet. Stumbling over it, he was greeted with a dozen lasgun muzzles pointed at him. A bright light shone over his face and insignia, and with relief Harkan heard the familiar voice of his squad sergeant.

"He's one of us, boys. Harkan, report."

Slumping against the edge of the foxhole, the muddy scout took a long swig from his flask.

"I made it to the forward command bunker, and checked the place out. Place looks like a damn morgue, bodies everywhere."

The sergeant's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least they don't have Vox problems." He muttered sarcastically.

"That's not the half of it, sir," continued Harkan, his voice flagging with exhaustion. "They looked like they had simply been torn apart. There wasn't a single bullet wound on any of the bodies. The door was shattered against the opposite wall, and this is a ceramite bulkhead I'm talking about, even a Powerfist couldn't have done that."

"Emperor's mercy…" muttered the sergeant. Turning to the rest of the squad, who had been listening uneasily, he growled, "You heard him, men. Double watch tonight, there's something bad out there. Probably some Warp-spawned monstrosity that those cultists summoned up."

"Ah, sir…" Interrupted Harkan. He was not looking forward to reporting the next bit of news.

"What?"

"The place was surrounded by heretics. They had been slaughtered along with our command platoon. Whatever it was, it doesn't seem to be very friendly with them, either."

After a short silence, the sergeant repeated himself. "Double watch tonight."

**xxx**

Again, Harkan scanned the surrounding area. The rest of the squad followed his example.

Five minutes had passed since the weary scout had heard the soft 'crunch' of a heavy footstep out in the darkness, and nothing had come.

_A fine time to imagine things_ he thought bitterly. However, he kept watch. _Even if there's something out there, we won't see it 'till it's too late anyway_.

The fog seemed to be getting worse and worse each passing moment, and each member of the squad could barely see each other in the dark. Accompanying this was a feeling of dread that seemed to permeate each Guardsman, men who had been fighting for many years trembling with fear.

Wiping the sweat off his face, Harkan gripped his rifle even tighter with white knuckles.

"There's something out there, sir," whispered one of the soldiers, voice wavering. "I can feel it. It's gunna kill us all!"

"Quiet, soldier! Remember: The Emperor Protects!" inside, though the sergeant felt the same way. Each member of his squad were hardened veterans of countless near-suicide missions, each had stared death in the face and laughed, but there was something so indescribably horrifying going on here that he could feel him bowels constricting.

Suddenly, the feeling of chill intensified, and Harkan knew he was about to die.

'THUMP'

He spun round, preparing to sell his life dearly in the name of the Emperor. But the sight before him made his blood run cold, and his body freeze.

Darker than the night, a massive, winged shadow had landed in the foxhole, massive batlike wings extending out into the inky blackness. The only truly visible part of the supernatural horror was its eyes, glowing a sickly red.

The last thing Harkan ever heard was its evil, inhuman laughter.

**xxx**

The briefing room was simply a small workshop that had been converted for the purpose. Bare except for a row of chairs facing a table and a hologram projector mounted on the wall, Hikari couldn't help but think that little effort had gone into its construction.

Waiting for the pilots was the female Inquisitor that had met them the day before. Standing to one side was an unfamiliar man, heavily built and bearing numerous scars. His stern countenance and his bionic eye looked upon each of the chosen as the filed into the room.

When Shinji at last shuffled in and took his seat, Misato began.

"As we have already been over the reason you are here, I will not bore you with repeating myself. Instead, it is time you understood the implications of being the bearers of these awesome weapons. While you will not be expected to be able to use the EVA armours at this stage, your training will begin immediately. For this, you will be under the guidance of Captain O'Malley, of the Grey Knights chapter of the Adeptus Astartes."

Fully expecting a sharp intake of breath from the chosen, Misato was not disappointed. The Grey Knights were legendary, perhaps more well known than any other chapter in the galaxy. They were a force totally dedicated to the destruction of Daemons, and were unofficially tied to the Inquisition. Not only were they superhuman warriors, but each was also a potent Psycher in his own right. Better armed than their peers, the Grey Knights were truly a force to be reckoned with.

The man stepped forward, and nodded slightly. The three service studs in his forehead glinted, ramming home the fact that this was a man who had been fighting for the Imperium for well over a normal human lifetime.

"Whilst you are not acolytes in any way, you will be expected to train as if you were. While your lower physical abilities will be taken into account, your instruction in the ways of both the warrior and the psycher will be no less strenuous. If you are found wanting, we will deal with you our own way. Make no mistake," he finished, glancing sideways at Misato with distaste, "There will not be any Ordo Hereticus Inquisitors to hold your hand during your stay."

Returning the venomous glare, Misato continued her briefing.

"What the good Captain here was trying to say, I'm sure, is that you will be welcomed in their chapter fortress on Titan. Your training will be broken down into two parts: combat and psychic. After two years, we will attempt to fully activate the EVA units. Any questions?"

Touji raised his hand lazily.

"Mr Suzahara?"

"So let me get this straight," he drawled, "For the next two years, we'll be busting our butts trying to keep up with the Marines with all their training, eating lousy food and barely sleeping?"

Misato smiled slightly. _He still has a sense of humour. He'll need it._

"For two years. At the age of eighteen, you should be ready."

The young man grinned. "Hell, if we weren't freezing our arses off on some little moon, it would sound just like home."

"We get to stay in a Fortress Monastery, stay and train with Space Marines?" interjected Asuka, "Forget home, this sounds like Heaven!"

Hikari wished that she could share her companion's enthusiasm. Coming from the homeworld of the Ultramarines, she knew just how difficult the coming years would be.

**xxx**

Woooot! Another chapter down! I just hope I'm able to post this sometime soon, but with not letting me post stuff right now (for whatever reason, it could be my computer for all I know) it probably not be before the new year.

In other news, I've just had a look at my last fanfic (still incomplete) 'HACKEVA'. And I've just remembered how much fun I had writing it. If people are lucky, I might start it up again!

Next chapter: The training begins! Will the chosen ones be able to cope, or will the strain prove too much? And what about this dark foe that has just come to light? Find out in the next episode of 'And They Shall Know No Fear': Trial by Fire!


	6. Trial By Fire

(Cracks knuckles) well, ladies and gentlemen, looks like I'm suffering from boredom again. And you know that that means: another chapter! 'course, it probably wont be posted for a while, but eh…..

**Security level Omega 39 required…**

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Daemons**

Humanity is a naturally psychic race, however unevolved that talent may be in most. Those few individuals who have the ability to use their powers are able to draw on the power of the Warp. This shadowy realm mirrors our own, defying all the laws of physics, constantly changing. It is the realm of true chaos. Whilst mankind is able to make use of the Warp as a medium to travel vast distances in a short time and as a source of psychic power, The Warp is an incredibly dangerous place. This is due in part to the true chaotic energy that it is made up, but what makes The Warp so precarious is the presence of Daemons. These creatures are formed out of the unconscious thoughts and desires of mortals, and each and every one are detrimental to mortal life. A daemon is only as powerful as the emotion that created it, and so many are more or less harmless. However, it is the baser desires of humanity that give birth to the most powerful of these monsters: Hatred, Lust, etc. these Daemons are extremely dangerous, and actively seek out those mortals who are susceptible to their corrupting power – Psychers.

In an area in the material universe where the walls separating the it from the Warp are weak, daemons can sometimes be summoned by the perverted followers of the dark Gods of Chaos. However, they can only survive in the mortal universe as long as the power of the Warp remains strong enough to sustain them.

Sometimes, when a mortal becomes powerful enough, he may be able to cross the boundary between human and Daemon. Such beings are monstrously powerful, and are able to stay in the mortal realm indefinitely, even acting as a lode to other Daemons, thus increasing the power of Chaos in their vicinity, and drawing more Daemons from the warp. The cycle can only be broken by slaying the Daemon Prince as they are known, and sending their soul back to the warp, where they slowly start to regain their power.

Chapter Five: Trial by Fire

Each column in the darkened chamber threw black shadows, hiding Hikari from view. Unfortunately, it also hid those who she was hunting, and she knew that against people such as Asuka and Touji, her senses were inferior.

Flattening her black-clad form up against a nearby pillar, Hikari kept a firm grip on her sword. Not drawing the blade as even the tiniest sound would undo her efforts, she slowly stalked between the obstacles, the padded combat boots not making any noise.

A tiny scuff behind her caused Hikari to spin, drawing her blade as she jumped aside. She caught the basest outline of her foe, and the lightest glimmer of light reflecting off steel showed the position of the sword. Raising herself on the balls of her feet, Hikari lunged towards what she assumed was her opponent's head. The other blade rose up to block the attack, and deflected it away harmlessly. Knowing that a riposte was about to land on her soft neck, Hikari turned the failed attack into a commando roll, slipping past whomever she was fighting into the space between two pillars. Regaining her balance, she turned, dragging the several feet of dull steel behind her back in a tight arc. The _clang_ of the two blades meeting told her that the move had probably saved her life.

Using the momentum she had gained, Hikari pivoted and lashed out with the pommel of her weapon, catching her opponent just under the jaw, dazing them. As they reeled from the blow, Hikari rammed into their chest with her shoulder, sending them sprawling across the floor. Placing the tip of her blade at their throat, Hikari quietly commanded, "Yield."

"Very well." Replied Rei, with a slight edge of pain cutting through her usual monotone. "Your victory, Hikari."

The grin forming on her face was quickly undone by the touch of metal against the side of her neck.

"Nicely done, Hikari," Drawled Touji, but far more quiet than she had been talking. "But not good enou…"

Hikari felt the press of Touji's blade against her neck disappear, a fraction of a second before the ringing sound of two blades impacting on each other burst through the silence.

Before she could get out of the way, a body impacted on her own, slamming her to the ground.

"You breathe really loudly, Suzahara."

"Shaddap" he replied, his voice muffled. Hikari then realised where his head had landed.

"Touji… GET OFF!" she shrieked, as she grabbed a handful of his hair and reefed his head clear of her breasts.

"Hey, I was comfortable there!"

Hikari barely had time to pick up her sword when the lights suddenly flicked on, causing the group to shield their eyes from the bright glare.

"Damn it." came a small voice from behind a pillar. Shinji stepped out, removing the black mask from his face. "Few more minutes were all I needed."

"Ha!" snorted Asuka with derision. "I would have made mincemeat out of you, Ikari."

Before he could reply, the disembodied voice of Captain O'Malley harshly spat out from the loudspeaker. "That's enough. Report to the training prep-room immediately."

"Great. He wants to chew us up over something," muttered Touji, as he picked himself up.

Accepting Shinji's proffered hand, Hikari stood, sheathed her blade and dusted herself off.

"The Imperium could probably just throw you at all their enemies, Touji. You'd do a lot of damage."

Laughing at the quip, the Deathworld-raised boy led the way out of the chamber.

As the group filed into the Prep-room, they were greeted by the scowling face of the Captain. Leaning over the desk, his heavily muscled form did little to improve his appearance.

"Can anyone remind me just what this exercise was _supposed_ to be about?"

Shinji raised his hand, and as O'Malley's eyes glanced in his direction, they softened slightly.

"Yes, You would remember, as you are one of the only two members of your squad who actually followed the instructions." He glanced at Rei, who's expression remained stoic. "As did Rei. As for the rest of you," he snarled, turning to face them all in turn, "This exercise was to train your _psychic_ reflexes, and the only two Psychic signatures we picked up were Shinji's and Rei's."

Sitting down heavily, the captain looked at the group wearily.

"You have been here for six months, and yet your skills in manipulating the Warp are still much the same as they were when we started. If I don't see some improvement soon, I will be reporting this apparent lack of progress to the Inquisition," his eyes hardened around the edges, "and I don't think you need me to tell you that they are far less understanding than we are."

Feeling ashamed, Hikari stepped forward. "We will improve, captain. I promise you, your faith in us will be rewarded. We just need more time."

O'Malley regarded her for a moment, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Very well, Hikari. I'll give you two weeks, which is as much as I can do without the Inquisitors breathing down my neck."

Standing up straighter, Hikari saluted, her face beaming with confidence.

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Two weeks, and two weeks only." He repeated, returning the salute. "Dismissed."

As the group left the room, Captain O'Malley sighed and shook his head.

_This had better work._

**xxx**

As the faraway screams of the last pockets of resistance faded, a dark figure sniffed the air, and hissed. The very fabric of reality seemed to twist and warp around its bulky, shadowed form, with tendrils of pure darkness writhing around in the air around it. A pair of tattered, batlike wings sprouted from its back, coming out of two oozing, puss-ridden rents in what once, many ages ago, was a gleaming set of armour. Its surface was now debased, pitted and black, with leering faces adorning every flat surface.

The Daemon sniffed again, rejoicing in the scent of blood. Glancing at his body, he noted with satisfaction that his power, now dwarfing what he once possessed, had completely corrupted the ancient armour, even the psudo-organic fibre muscles had changed, merging and fusing with his body, until the line between nature and artifice was non-existent.

Cackling with pleasure, the Daemon Prince unfurled his massive pinions, uncloaking his face. This was the one piece of what was once a human body that he had left unchanged, seeing his albino features as a gift form the gods of Chaos. Brushing a strand of silver hair away from his face, he turned his faintly glowing red eyes to the darkening skies. The few remaining forces of the corpse-worshippers were in full retreat, and he could sense their ships hastily entering the warp in order to escape what was quickly becoming a living hell.

"How disappointing..." he mused, as he watched a group of lesser Daemons bicker over the gory remains of what had once been an inhabitant of this planet, "I would have expected at least a little challenge." He snorted with derision. The Imperial forces on this planet had been large, but ill equipped or trained to take on an army of Daemons. "Not even a token force of Astartes. What a shame…"

He tested the heft of his black-bladed battleaxe, enjoying the feel of the weapon. He could feel the pain of the souls trapped within its depths, much preferring the Daemon weapon to the finely crafted, psychically conductive force sword he had replaced.

Stiffening at the memories of a past life, the Daemon Prince snarled. He remembered the battles he had once fought in the Emperor's name, the feeling of newfound power when he had aligned himself with the dark powers long before the upstart Astartes had followed suit, the pleasure in tasting human blood… and the pain and torment of being banished by his own brethren. They had fought and killed across the stars even before the Emperor had replaced them with his genetically-modified creations, and yet had aligned themselves with the self-proclaimed ruler of humanity, even banishing their former comrade-in-arms. Snarling softly, the Daemon knew that they were still present in the mortal realm. Even exiled as he was, news of their fate had reached his ears. After one of their number had defected to the dark gods, the Emperor had decreed that the rest were too dangerous to be left able to follow suit. Thus, their souls had been merged into their armour, to await the time when they were needed most.

The Daemon smiled. He would strike into the heart of the Imperium at the head of an unstoppable army, break into the vault where his former comrades slept and add their souls to his collection.

He started to chuckle, which quickly turned into maniacal laughter. For the first time in over 10,000 years the Daemon Prince Tabris, once known as Kaoru, was happy.

**xxx**

At the edge of the same system, a small vessel appeared out of Warp space. Onboard, Inquisitor Grant read the sensor output with a rising sense of despair. Turning to his lieutenant, he began his instructions.

"Get us a vector away from this system immediately. Send a message to the Ordo Malleus; tell them that they have some work to do in the Sayda system. Sayda IV has been completely overrun by Daemons, so they will need to arrive in force."

"Yes sir, calculating an escape vector now."

As both the message and the small starship sped off through the warp, Inquisitor Grant hoped that both would reach their destination.

**xxx**

Dun-dun-duh! The identity of the Daemon is revealed, along with a little history of the EVA suits. Will the young aspiring warriors be able to pull themselves together in time to face this new threat, or will Tabris be able to gather an army of Daemons the size of which has not been seen in the galaxy since the Horus heresy itself, and destroy all who stand before him? It's a good question, as I don't even know myself yet!

Oh, and for those who do not yet know, the Horus Heresy is the name given to the time when half of the Space Marine Legions, led by the Primarch Horus (the Primarchs were the original Warriors created by the Emperor, to lead his armies in his name. The Space Marines were created from their DNA) defected and threw their lot in with the Gods of Chaos.

I know that that should be in 'Greeting, Inquisitor", but eh, I have other things to be putting in there. Until next time, make sure that you don't shine a lasgun into your eye (if you do it long enough, you might temporarily lose night vision.)

And as I side note, I've just gone back through the story, and realised that I had accidentally included Kaoru in chapter two! Never fear, I have gotten rid of that reference, as well as fixed up a few typos and other bits and pieces in the earlier chapters.


	7. Resolution

One of the main criticisms I get for my works (yes…ALL of them) is that the chapters are way too damn short. Well, time to rectify that.

**Security level Omega 39 required…**

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Sayda IV**

The Sayda system is located in the far Galactic North, isolated from major shipping routes. However, such isolation has not caused the system to be uninhabited. The 4th planet in the system is an Agri-world famous for its exquisite vintages of wine. Such is the quality of the produce that the system governor keeps a large standing garrison of troops on Sayda IV to discourage pirates and to ensure that supply is kept up to the Imperium's elite, with Sayda vintages travelling even as far as Holy Terra, and to the palates of the High Lords of the Imperium.

Chapter Six: Resolution

The room was dark, and more importantly, empty. Hikari quickly stepped inside, closing the warded adamantine door behind her. The only illumination in the pentagon-shaped chamber was the brazier hanging beside the entrance, the embers within nearly dead. Hikari bent down underneath the dull golden artefact to retrieve a piece of sanctified coal, which she added to the small pile of faintly glowing lumps in the ancient relic. She blew softly on the pile, sprinkling holy oil over the newly placed fuel, and was soon gifted by a small flame. Satisfied, she picked up a taper from a pot on the other side of the doorway, and plunged the scented wood into the flaming brazier. Once it caught alight, Hikari carefully walked around the room, lighting a large candle at each of the five points of the room. Lighting the last candle, she carefully blew out the taper, and stepped into the centre of the room. Now that the chamber was dimly lit, she could make out the finely embossed pentagram on the floor, made up of thousands upon thousands of tiny lines of script, words she knew came directly from the Codex Malleus, the great tome in which all knowledge of Daemons was kept. For the teen, the words inscribed on the floor gave a sense of relief, that she could practise controlling the fickle energies of the warp relatively safely within the confines of this room. Even so, she had to be careful. One's own power can be as dangerous as all the Daemons of the warp.

Pushing such thoughts out of her mind, Hikari closed her eyes and kept her mind clear and calm, quietly searching for a source of power. _There!_ It was a little brush against her mind, like a weak beam of sunlight in a dark room, so faint as to make the viewer wonder if they saw it at all. Concentrating, Hikari bent all her will towards that point, that tiny little opening into the Warp. Pushing with all her might, she could feel the barrier between her and power began to weaken. Redoubling her efforts, she began to feel fatigued, as she used up her own spiritual energy trying to make contact.

_No! I will not fail!_ She mentally screamed, and put every ounce of her being to the task.

With that, the wall cracked, and energy flowed through the opening, bursting through like water from a dam. First a dribble, then a flow, then a huge surge of energy came through, shattering that barrier between her mind and the Warp. Every happy feeling she had ever felt was as nothing compared to this. She could imagine the power flowing through her, filling her body and overflowing through her eyes and mouth. Opening her lips, Hikari yelled in triumph, unaware her body was floating several feet above the ground.

**xxx**

Shinji lay on his bed. Staring listlessly up at the ceiling, he thought of his home, his friends, his family. All he would most likely never see again. He wanted to run, run far away where the Inquisition could never find him, somewhere where he could do what he wanted, and not be relied on by anyone.

Sighing, he rolled over onto his stomach, closing his eyes to sleep.

Just in time to feel a scream cut through his mind.

He leaped up, eyes wide in confusion. His mind was throbbing; the screaming continuing long after any human would be able to hold. He could feel the pain of another soul tearing through his being, causing his gut to heave. Fighting down the bile and his rising sense of panic, he clearly saw in his mind's eye the location of the spirit from which the power was emanating. With rising dread, Shinji ran towards the Ward Chamber.

Pelting up the last flight of stairs, Shinji sprinted the last few meters to the heavy door. Ignoring the 'In Use' indicator in the wall beside the entrance, he slammed his palm onto the emergency lock override panel. The doors shot open, and Shinji halted, halfway into the chamber.

Before him floated Hikari, her arms stretched out and her head back, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her hair floated freely behind her, and blue light shone out of her wide eyes, reflecting off the dull adamantine roof of the chamber.

Without even thinking, he launched himself across the ten feet of distance separating them, and tackled the slim girl to the ground. The instant her body touched the floor, the blue glow winked out, and the mental scream Shinji felt in his mind turned into a physical one of anguish, then degenerated into fits of uncontrolled sobbing. Sitting up, Shinji picked the girl up by the shoulders and held her close to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his body, and continued to cry on his shoulder. Shinji just hugged her tightly; unsure of what he was going to do with her.

When Captain O'Malley and two marines, all fully armoured and wielding their heavy Force Halberds, burst into the room a minute later, she was still crying. Shinji turned his head, and gave them a slight, confused shrug.

Feeling him move, Hikari looked up at the Grey Knights with tear- filled eyes, and tried to compose herself, her words punctuated with sobbing.

"I…I…I just w..w..wanted to make you p…p…proud of me, sir." She explained to the large man towering above her. "But I wasn't careful enough," she began to break down again. "I n…n…nearly killed myself!" with that, she buried her face into Shinji's shoulder, and kept crying. Shinji suddenly felt afraid for her. The captain had been very specific about what would happen to those who were too weak to control their powers.

"Sir…" he began, with an edge of fear in his voice. O'Malley held up his hand.

"I know what you're going to say, son. So don't."

"But…"

"Just because she lost control once means absolutely nothing." He growled, intimidating Shinji into silence. "Help her up, and get her to bed." He ordered, and strode out of the room, his two warriors following him stoically.

Sighing, Shinji hoisted the young woman up onto her feet, and slid an arm under her shoulders to give her support. Half guiding, half carrying the trembling girl, Shinji and Hikari slowly moved down to their rooms.

**xxx**

"My lord, our last assault was a complete failure. All attempts to gain a foothold on the surface of Sayda IV have been completely repulsed." The Imperial Navy commander's voice grated over the Vox-link harshly, the background static making it somewhat difficult to hear the man's voice. "However, we have established a complete cordon around the planet, if anything tries to escape, we will blow them back to the surface."

"Excellent, commander. When we are ready for our own assault, we will inform you. Brother-Captain Idaeus out."

Switching off the communicator, the heavyset marine sat back in his command chair, and ran his meaty hand across his closely shorn hair. His own Chapter's home system was only four light-years away, so the Swords of the Emperor had been able to respond swiftly to the panicked plea for help that had been broadcast from the fleeing system defenders seven days ago.

Idaeus looked up and gazed across the command bridge of his flagship, the _Golden Blade._ As far as he knew – and that said much – no ship in the entire galactic segment could outgun the _Blade._ This theory had been put to the test thousands of times over the millennia it had been serving in the Swords of the Emperor's fleet, the ancient Battle Barge having fought almost every enemy conceivable in its millennia-long lifetime, the massive armoured hull even showing scars from battles fought during the Horus Heresy, ten thousand years ago.

Larger and more powerful than more recently built Astartes Battle Barges, the _Golden Blade_ was the pride and joy of the entire chapter, in whose hands it became a pure weapon of terror, allowing the Swords of the Emperor to launch assaults against worlds heavily interdicted and otherwise unassailable.

The _Golden Blade_ hung in space above the contested planet, its stocky form seeming out of place against the shining jewel of Sayda IV. Surrounding the Battle Barge were two smaller warships, their weapon systems scanning the void uneasily, as if an attack were due at any moment. The Strike Cruisers were closer in mass to an Imperial battle cruiser, but were designed more for planetary bombardments and blockade-runners than for naval warfare. However, both the _Eye of Judgement_ and the _Deathhammer_ also held the scars of thousands of years worth of combat, and together with the _Golden Blade_ and her half-dozen destroyer and frigate class ships, created a force able to take on any rival fleet head-to-head.

Idaeus stood, and flexed his muscles, feeling cramped from sitting down for too long. The captain itched to get planetside, so he could swing a power sword at the foul daemons infesting it, but he knew patience was needed. Irritated at his own lack of mental self-control, he flicked one of the ship's intercom switches.

"Brother-sergeant Kiel, report troop status."

Knowing Kiel as he did, Idaeus was not expecting to wait long for an answer, and was not disappointed.

"Yes, Brother-captain. The drop pods are just being blessed by the techmarines as we speak, and the squads are assembling. Are you coming to join the party, Idaeus?"

The last part brought a wry smile to the captain's face. Few marines could speak with impunity to him in that manner, and Kiel was one of them. They had fought together for well over two hundred years, starting when they were placed into the same scout squad. Since that day, they had been inseparable, being inducted on the same day, gaining honours side by side. When Idaeus had been promoted to the rank of brother-captain, he had chosen Kiel to be his second in command, a choice he had never regretted.

"Of course, Kiel. Someone has to give the orders around here, so that means I don't get to put on my armour as early as you do."

A low chuckle sounded through the speaker system.

"If being promoted means I get to kill less scum, then thank the Emperor they chose you instead."

Idaeus laughed quietly, drawing some strange looks from the bridge crew. He quickly composed himself.

"I'll be right down. Make sure you save me a spot in the drop pod." He quipped, and then turned off the microphone.

The heavyset marine leaned on the command console, sweeping his eyes across the room. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, he turned and made his way down to the armoury.

**xxx**

Straining with exertion, Shinji felt relieved as he recognised the two figures running down the hall towards him.

"Touji… Asuka…" he grunted out in greeting.

The heavyset jungle fighter reached them first. "What happened?" he asked worriedly, staring at Hikari's limp form.

"Tried controlling too much power…nearly killed herself."

"And O'Malley didn't shoot in her head?" asked Asuka incredulously, following closely on Touji's heels.

Shaking his head in the negative, Shinji shifted the girl's weight into a more comfortable position.

"No, but he wasn't happy."

Nodding in understanding, Touji moved over to Hikari's other side, and put his arm around under her other shoulder.

"C'mon, lets get her to bed before he changes his mind about letting her live."

As they slowly made their way towards the dormitories, both Shinji and Touji gave silent prayers to the Emperor for the safety of the slim girl whom they carried between them.

Dumping himself into the chair behind his desk, O'Malley closed his eyes, disliking what his duty entailed of him, uneasy about the coming meeting.

Sighing, he bowed to the inevitable, and flicked on the vox system.

"Open a secure line to Inquisitor Katsuragi on Mars. Priority Alpha Plus." He barked into the comm.

Leaning back, he was granted a few moments to compose himself before the holographic image of a purple-haired woman appeared in midair over his desk.

"You called, Captain? I will assume this has to do with the project?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We just had an incident with one of the children."

The floating head's holographic eyes narrowed.

"The fourth subject, Hikari Hokari, attempted to open her mind to the warp whilst in a warded room. She nearly burnt herself out, and her psychic scream could be heard across the entire fortress."

The image of Misato looked surprised. "Her psychic backlash could be felt _outside_ a warded chamber?"

O'Malley nodded.

"Such power…" The Inquisitor whispered. "This is excellent news! Have all the children push their powers in such a way… in a far more controlled manner, of course."

Stoically refusing to show surprise, he nodded. "Very well, Inquisitor."

After the connection severed, the veteran marine of countless battles against unspeakable horrors felt something he had not experienced in centuries. He felt queasy.

**xxx**

Prepare for landfall in 3…2…1… 

A sickening crunch accompanied the loud scream of the Drop Pod's landing rockets as the heavy re-entry vehicle slammed into the soft earth. Secretly still appreciative of the adrenaline rush that a Drop Pod provided, Idaeus grinned covertly within his ornate helmet. Knowing the jet-black adamantine faceplate hid his momentary indiscretion; the young captain began barking out orders as he quickly unbuckled the restraining straps holding his ornately armoured form in place.

"We make a combat sweep to nav point Alpha, and secure the landing facilities located there. Once reinforcements arrive, we purge this city in flame!" he roared, his voice nearly drowned out by the explosion of the blackened doors blowing outward. Raising his Power sword, Idaeus led the rest of his command squad as they piled out of the now-useless Drop Pod.

Expecting fierce resistance, the squad had quickly fanned out, their Bolters raised and ready. However, the landscape that greeted them was a desolate wasteland, broken permacrete scattered on the ground, the burnt-out husks of buildings towering ominously into the sky. But by far the most unsettling part of the scene was the silence, the only noise being the light breeze playing on the fluttering pennants set onto their armour and weapons.

"This…. Doesn't feel right, Idaeus." Growled Kiel, anxiety evident in his voice.

"Yes… something just bodes ill about our lack of welcoming committee." Idaeus scanned the area in all directions, finding nothing.

With a feeling of rising discomfort, Idaeus clicked on his communicator. "Command to all squads: situation report"

After a moment of terse waiting, a voice crackled over the vox-net.

**Sergeant Illiad reporting, brother captain. There is something… unusual here. We have met no resistance, confirm continuance of mission? **

Idaeus set the communicator to single-band communication, and quickly considered.

"Negative, brother sergeant. Go to ground, await further orders."

**Orders received, the Emperor protects. Brother sergeant Illiad out. **

Idaeus switched to another channel. "Brother sergeant Dreimen, report status."

Only static answered.

Frowning, he repeated the question, more forcefully. Dreimen's squad had deployed on the other side of the ruined city, poised to take the main barracks and armoury.

**Brother Captain?** Whispered a voice across the vox-net.

**This is battle brother Faxon, of squad Dreimen. We have encountered heavy resistance.**

The voice was weak, and Idaeus realised the marine was wounded badly.

**It was daemons, hundreds of them. They came upon us suddenly…** a loud explosion could be heard in the background, before Faxon continued.

**The rest of the squad has been… slaughtered, and I'm holed up under a pile of permacrete.** The wounded marine paused as another explosion, closer this time, was heard in the background.

And it's only a matter of time until I'm found. What are your orders, Brother captain?

"Hold to your position. Reinforcements are en-route."

Idaeus switched back to the broad frequency, his anger making him snarl as he began relaying orders.

"All units able to respond, rendezvous at nav point Epsilon immediately! Move quickly but with caution, this place is swarming with vile warp-spawn! Those who are pinned down, we are en-route. And if you have no choice, kill as many of the vermin as you can, and die like true warriors!"

Switching off the vox-link, Idaeus led his retinue at a fast pace towards the centre of the desolate ruins of civilisation.

**xxx**

In the shadowy chambers of Inquisitor Lord Gendo, a bowing acolyte handed his master a message baring the seal of the Ordo Malleus. Quickly opening the missive, he read the parchment in the flickering light of the few candles illuminating his desk. Upon reaching its conclusion, he gave a small smirk somewhat akin to satisfaction, one of the few emotive responses he allowed himself. _And just as well_, thought his companion. _There are times he scares even me._

"Do you think it is time, Ikari?" inquired the elderly inquisitor standing by his elbow. While his superior in rank and ruthlessness, Gendo still bowed towards his old mentor's vast experience.

"Yes, although the old men are far more agitated than they should be. Send them word that the Ordo Hereticus will initiate the next phase of the project… quietly."

The old man chuckled to himself. "Not wanting to let the masters know about EVA yet?"

"No, that will come in due time. Let the results speak for themselves."

"Of course."

The younger man clasped his hands in front of his face, hiding both his mouth and the black goatee he grew, its colouring contrasting vividly with the almost white skin of a man who spends much of his time within torture chambers and libraries. In the glittering light of the candles, his glasses became opaque. To the retreating acolyte, he looked far more dangerous than any daemon or witch ever could.

**xxx**

Ooooo….. The plot thickens….

I hope that people are a bit happier with the slightly longer length of this chapter, I definitely am!

I'm also much happier with my existing chapters, which I revised to remove any potential plot holes, typos and the like. The story now flows a bit smoother (well, it does to me), so I hope you all enjoy!

'Till next time (most likely AFTER my half-yearly exams, which are looming ever closer), may the Emperor's light protect (or, if you are a Xenos, traitor or witch, burn) you.

P.S - for those who couldn't figure it out, permacrete is just a better version of concrete.

P.P.S – The 'Swords of the Emperor' are my own chapter of Space Marines, and they are my intellectual property (as for how intellectual that is, well, I miss-spelt 'intellectual' twice). If you want to steal them, go ahead, but I'll just tell the Inquisition on you…. And attack you with the giant anime version of a power sword….


	8. Omake 2

Ahhh… Easter. A time of love, generosity, and piles and piles of chocolate… Being the true heathen I am, I've decided to write an omake just for this occasion! (Actually, it probably has got to do with my writer's block at the moment… meh…)

Before I start, I just want to thank everybody who continues to read my work. It makes it worthwhile, knowing that people enjoy it.

Chapter Six and a Half: The Holiday Spirit

In the middle of a darkened room sat a group of teens, their faces illuminated only by the soft flicker of a solitary candle. The boy in the centre looked up from the small spread of papers in front of him, and smiled nervously.

"Um, hi, my name is Shinji…"

His speech, obviously painstakingly rehearsed, was quickly shattered by the person to his left, a volatile redhead female.

"Quiet, dumbass, they know who you are!"

"Sorry…"

"Grrr… Just get on with it."

Casting a worried glance at the young woman, Shinji began to speak again.

"Ok, ok… Hello to all you fanfic readers. The author of 'And They Shall Know No Fear' is away at the moment, but he has asked us to give a bit of a talk on our parts in the story."

"Begged us, not asked."

"Well, ok, Asuka. He asked really nicely…"

"HE WAS KISSING YOUR SHOE!"

Obviously left speechless by this comment, Shinji mumbled something that sounded like an apology, and directed his attention to the pile of papers he had neglected only a few moments before.

Rolling her eyes, Asuka continued. "Well, since he paid us in the only currency worth anything anymore, we decided to spend some of our precious time talking to all you fanboys about the star of the story – me."

"Asuka!" an angry whisper shot out from the brunette sitting on Asuka's other side. "Don't be rude to the fans, and in any case, you actually aren't the main character this time."

"WHAT?" that goes against my contract! I stated CLEARLY that I had to be the lead female! This is an outrage!"

"Its Six chapters into the story, and you hadn't figured that out yet?" drawled the heavyset boy from the other side of the table. "Wow, and I thought Shinji was thick!"

"SHUTTUP, STOOGE! IF I WANT YOUR OPINION, TOUJI, THEN I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"…I'm not slow…" Whimpered Shinji, unheard in the middle of the confrontation.

"Can we get back to the task we are here for?" cracked an icy voice from beside Touji, "I have several things which require my attention back home."

"Eh-heh, sure Rei, sorry." Cut in Hikari, before Asuka could say anything. "Shinji, you're first."

"Um, ok… Anyway, it is kinda cool, working here on set. We actually get to do our parts here in the Fortress-monastery of the Grey Knights, on the moon of Titan. It may not be the most comfortable place to sleep, but the sights are well worth it. Also, most of the stunts done in the story are actually done by us in person, which is much better than most of our other fanfics, where the stuff is so complex that they have to get in stunt doubles. "

"Yeah, remember that scene in chapter five, where we were sneaking about, trying to get each other with the swords?" interjected Asuka, "We really got to do that! In one of the trial sequences, Wondergirl nearly managed to decapitate Hikari. Lot of blood, really messy."

Hikari threw a black look at the redhead seated next to her. "It wasn't that bad…"

"Shinji fainted." Retorted Asuka.

"Anyway," continued Shinji, his face flushed as he tried to salvage what remained of his beautifully written and rehearsed speech, "We also were able to stay on Mars for the few days we spent with Doctor Akagi. It was really interesting, seeing another culture like this."

Asuka stifled a laugh, attempting to keep a straight face as she snickered. Finally, the pressure was too great, and a torrent of laughter forced its way out, drowning out Shinji's speech yet again.

Bringing herself under control again, She explained to the curious looks the entire group was giving her.

"While we were there… I talked Kensuke into 'fixing' one of the computers that was laying about."

Hikari's eyes widened with shock. "You didn't…"

"I did." Asuka grinned evilly. "I just forgot to tell him what techpriests do to anyone caught using technology without all those mumbo-jumbo prayers that they use."

An uneasy silence fell over the room, as each individual contemplated what had become of Kensuke. Asuka broke the mood with another laugh.

"Don't worry, Misato bailed the stooge before he was lobotomised. Such a shame…"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Warhammer 40,000 universe…

A massive, shadowed form was hunched over a flat piece of rock that appeared to be used as a desk. Giggling with glee, it held onto a small, squirming animal with one blackened claw whilst the other began to gesture wildly in the air. Dark shapes began to form around the disfigured hand, and with a feral snarl, the mighty Daemon  
Prince unleashed its powers on the helpless creature. A mighty flash and a burst of smoke accompanied the spell, and after the haze had cleared the results of the dark ritual could be seen. A pearly white rabbit sat on the stone table, seemingly unfazed with what had just happened to it. Under the curious crimson eyes of the Daemon, it hopped twice, then deposited a load from its backside onto the scorched rock. Holding his breath in anticipation, the unnatural monster scooped up the tiny brown egg. Sniffing it, he took a cautious bite. Instantly he gave out a cry of victory, howling towards a lightning-filled sky.

"AT LAST! SUCCESS! I HAVE CREATED THE ULTIMATE ANIMAL! NOW THE GALAXY WILL TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF TABRIS! I HAVE CREATED…. THE EASTER BUNNY!"

Holding his tiny prize, Tabris spread his wings and launched himself into the air, his mind filled with ambition and dreams of power.

**xxx**

Well, that's that. I'll get this posted tonight, and hopefully it will be up in time for people to read on Easter Sunday night. Goodnight, farewell, and happy Holidays!


	9. Activation

Finally! I got myself a new set of paintbrushes, which means lots and lots of models being painted. As I'm writing this part before my half-yearly exams (hey, my brain does not take kindly to hours of study non-stop), I probably wont get to take them out of their packets for a couple more weeks yet. Oh well.

I have just realised something with this story. I used to use the sideways-pointing arrow things (the ones on the comma and full stop keys, so sue me, I don't know what they are called.) to denote scene changes. Since they don't seem to work on I guess I'll have to find another way to segment the story like it is supposed to be! Once I have something, I'll change all the chapters to have it. Should make it a little easier to read.

Security level Omega 39 required… 

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Adeptus Astartes: Swords Of The Emperor**

The Swords of the Emperor chapter was borne out of the ashes of the great Heresy, ten thousand years ago. Although they feel great shame over their beginnings, the founding members of the chapter are seen as a shining example of honour to those who know the secret of the beginning of this fiercely loyal fighting force. Instead of being a part of the loyalist legions, which were broken up into the smaller chapters of today, the Swords of the Emperor mostly take their gene-seed from the most powerful of the Primarchs, the Warmaster who turned his back on the Imperium and after whom the great heresy was named.

When Horus, father of the Lunar Wolves (renamed the Sons of Horus, and later the Black Legion) virus-bombed Istvaan V and declared himself and his legion loyal to the Gods of Chaos, not all his forces followed his lead. Most of those who remained faithful to the Emperor were turned on by their former colleagues and slain, but those few who survived fled under the command of a captain named in the chapter records as Azeroth, later to be named the first chapter master. After seizing a battle barge and several strike cruisers, Azeroth led the equivalent of four companies of loyalists towards holy Terra, in an attempt to warn the rest of the Imperium of Horus's betrayal. After being attacked several times by the allies of the Warmaster of chaos, the survivors of the Lunar Wolves had their ranks swelled by the addition of stragglers from other traitor legions who chose to flee rather than turn against the Emperor. Now numbering nearly six hundred marines from a variety of different legions and having amassed a fleet of small escort and destroyer class ships, the forces of Azeroth finally reached Terra. Now the war was in full swing, and it took some time before the former members of the traitor legions were allowed passage to the surface to seek an audience with the Emperor. After convincing the almightily lord of the Imperium of their devotion, they proved themselves time and time again of their worth. After the war had ended, the survivors were allowed to continue fighting for the Imperium as the newly renamed Swords of the Emperor. Since then, their loyalty has been a benefit to humanity, and they have remained what they once were: a powerful fighting force with an unquenchable hatred for their former brothers.

Chapter Seven: Activation

Standing in the middle of a massive chamber, Hikari felt slightly embarrassed. Arrayed in a circle with her were the other teens who had been chosen for this task, each with closed eyes, listening to the sibilant chants of the chapter acolytes. Each tried to emulate the power she had shown the day before, and now even Hikari could do it again.

"Remember," sliced the sharp voice of Captain O'Malley through the low voices permeating the room, "Do not think, feel!"

Not really helped by this piece of often-heard dogma, Hikari searched her mind for the same sensation she had found in the beginning.

Nothing.

Pursing her lips tightly, the teen clenched her jaw in anger.

_THERE!_

Hikari pushed her consciousness towards that faint brush of power against her mind, clearing her mind of all the rage present within. Calmed, but with a rising sense of excitement, she pushed towards the crack through which the powers of the Empyrean were flowing through…

Nothing.

A burst of fury flashed through her mind, and she threw all her will against the barriers separating herself from power.

Instantly, a flood of energy coursed through her body, sending trills of pleasure down her arching spine. The very essence of life seemed to be distilled within her own mind, an intoxicating rush of pure power going straight to her limbs and back, causing her skin to prickle and her hairs to stand on end.

Somewhere deep within this flurry of swirling colour and light, Hikari heard a tiny voice, screaming a warning in a feeble voice.

Realizing what was happening, she bent her mind towards controlling the rampant energy she had unleashed, slowly wrestling with both her own desire and the warp itself. For what seemed to be an eternity, Hikari fought down the urge to simply surrender herself to the alluring power.

Breathing in ragged gasps of air, she opened hr eyes.

Arrayed around her were a half-dozen hulking forms, each pointing a bulky gauntlet directly at her chest. Shaking still, Hikari raised her hands in submission, and after a brief pause, the muzzles of the storm bolters dropped.

"Congratulations," rumbled the voice of Captain O'Malley from one of the suits of terminator armour, "You've passed the first test."

**xxx**

The roar of a bolter is an unmistakable sound, once heard it is instantly recognisable. Even from a fair distance, battle-brother Faxon allowed himself a weak smile as he heard the noise of his brethren approaching. Clutching his own weapon, the wounded marine shifted slightly, careful not to dislodge any of the broken masonry that hid his mangled and blood-encrusted form. Satisfied, he closed his eyes against the encompassing darkness of his hiding-place, mentally thanking the Emperor for his imminent salvation.

Another sound intruded on his thoughts, this one representing a much closer and more dangerous being. Faxon held his breath and tensed himself, in case of being discovered.

The seconds dragged by, and the Marine realised he was sweating. He curled an armoured forefinger around the trigger of his bolter, and waited. He silently screamed to the slowly approaching rescue party, and prayed that he would stay hidden.

"Mmmm… your fear is… refreshing…"

Faxon gulped. It knew he was here! The damn thing was toying with him. The marine desperately hoped that he could stall the beast until reinforcements could arrive.

"And hope… what a strange sensation… one I have not felt in many, many years…"

The soft, almost feminine voice of his tormenter sent a cold chill down Faxon's spine, and he suddenly felt clammy under his bulky power armour. He kept silent, holding onto the sliver of hope that the Daemon didn't know exactly where he was, and was trying to find him.

Almost instantly, a slab of permacrete was lifted away from his face and tossed aside. Standing above the shaking marine was a being of pure darkness, like every nightmare combined. The feature that held Faxon's attention, however, was the Daemon's face. It was an almost human visage, with silvery hair and blood-red eyes.

Screaming an unintelligible obscenity, Faxon swung his bolter upwards and squeezed the trigger. A four-round burst of .75 calibre, high explosive bolts slammed the Daemon in the centre of what Faxon assumed to be its chest. Before he could fire again, the weapon was plucked from his grasp with blinding speed. Standing straight, the Daemon gave Faxon a better look at its monstrous form. Clad in what appeared to be a gigantic, distorted suit of Terminator armour, the massive Daemon spread its tattered wings and extended a clawed hand, pointing at the quivering marine. Faxon could feel energy building up, the very air around him becoming thick with ionisation.

The last sound Battle-brother Faxon, brave marine of Tactical squad Dreimen, part of the second Company of the glorious Swords of the Emperor Chapter of the illustrious Adeptus Astartes, was his own scream.

**xxx**

"Captain, I assume you have something to report?"

"Of course, Inquisitor. I would hardly contact you otherwise."

O'Malley was sitting before the hologram depiction of the attractive female Inquisitor, the second time in as many days. However, this time he was more confident about how she would react to his update.

"They are nearly ready."

The floating head looked surprised, an emotion O'Malley had rarely seen in an Inquisitor.

"All of them? I was under the impression that only one of the children was making any progress."

"She has helped the others improve. Their progress is nothing short of astounding, I have never seen such raw talent before."

Misato Katsuragi smiled, the action being repeated on the hologram transmission. "Excellent. We may need to employ their skills much sooner than anticipated."

"I said they were nearly ready, Inquisitor. Not yet. They are still not strong or skilled enough in combat."

"I am sorry, captain. But the decision is out of my hands. There is a situation in the Sayda system, and the Ordo Malleus has decreed that the EVAs will be involved."

"Why was I not informed before now?" growled the stocky marine.

"Because I only received the message ten minutes ago. Your chapter master would have only just been told about it. Bring the children here, we have little time to lose. Katsuragi out."

The holographic picture of the Inquisitor winked out of existence, and O'Malley sank back into his chair.

**xxx**

Ooo… Next chapter sees the first activation of the EVA battlesuits, and the final preparations towards the children's first military encounter: the warzone of Sayda V. Awaiting them there is the most potentially dangerous foe the Imperium has ever encountered, a mighty Daemon Prince known as Tabris.

Just as a test, I am thinking of thinking up some rules that can be used in the tabletop game of Warhammer 40,000. They will represent the children when using their EVA battlesuits and Tabris himself. I have a vague idea so far as to how to do this, however any suggestions for any special rules for either of the two rule sets will be greatly appreciated! (I need inspiration for special rules and psychic powers for both – the stat-lines themselves I have nearly figured out.)


	10. Special character: EVA

_My lords…_

_As per your request, I have led a deep investigation into the latest project of High Inquisitor Gendo. While no traces of heresy could be found, the strange battlesuits found deep within the vaults of Mars seem to pre-date the Imperium by many thousands of years. Piecing together data salvaged from computer systems found with the 'Evangelion' armour, I have gleaned that they were once owned by mighty human warriors, and were used in battle against a foe referred to as 'Angels'. Despite rigorous research, no other reference of these 'Angels' could be found in any librarium in the Imperium. If I may venture my own, very humble, opinion, I am led to believe that an 'Angel' was a Daemonic entity of considerable power. Why we have not encountered these opponents ourselves is a mystery, and I will continue my research into this project until more information has been found._

_Your humble servant,_

_Inquisitor Kaji._

**xxx**

Given below are some rules that can be used in your own games of Warhammer 40,000. Note that these rules are not balanced, and have not been playtested to any real degree. As such, you will need your opponent's consent to use them. If anyone actually does use them, please email me, tell me how it went, and any suggestions would be appreciated.

This has been updated as of 8/8/06, when the story has undergone a revamp in the layout of the story. As the below statlines were originally in a table (which does funny things when put of I have had to change this to allow the rules to be read properly. This experience has made me ensure that I will always review chapters before posting them from now on.

Evangelion pts/model: 190

WS 4

BS 4

S 5

T 4

W 3

I 6

A 3

Ld 9

Sv 2/4+

**Special character:** An Evangelion may only be taken in one of the following armies: Space marines, Witch hunters, Daemon hunters, Alien hunters, Imperial Guard. Only one may be taken in an army, and it counts as a HQ choice. Note that this does not count towards the minimum force organisation choice. No additional equipment or wargear may be given.

**Equipment:** the EVA Battlesuit has a Force weapon and a psychic hood.

**Special rules:**

Independent character:

An Evangelion counts as an independent character. It may not, however, join any unit that includes a model not wearing terminator armour.

Teleportation: 

An Evangelion MUST deploy using the teleportation rules, and will do so even if not normally able to do so.

Psychic powers:

Berserker – _The pilot flies into an uncontrollable rage, unleashing the power of the ancient soul entrapped within the confines of the Evangelion. _

This power can be used at the beginning of any of the controlling player's turns. The Evangelion, and any unit it is with, must move towards and assault if possible the nearest enemy unit. The Eva gains +1 attack +1 initiative and +1 strength for the rest of the turn.

A.T. Field – _Summoning the power of the EVA, a mighty energy field is formed, protecting the wearer from harm._

This power can be used at the start of any of the opposing player's turn phase. For the rest of that phase, the EVA is completely immune to all non-psychic attacks.

Angelic Fury – _A crackling maelstrom of pure psychic energy is directed at the foes of the Emperor, melting skin from bones and reducing armour to dust._

Used in the shooting phase

Range: TemplateStrength: 5 AP: 1Assault 1

Noble presence:

The mere sight of an Evangelion will fill the hearts of all loyal to the Emperor with pride. All friendly units within 12" may re-roll all failed break tests.

The Chosen:

There are only five of these powerful warriors in existence, and each has their own particular traits. The holy Inquisition will choose who is best suited for the task ahead, and no commander is quite sure who will turn up.

Roll a D6. consult the chart below to find out which has been sent.

1 – Asuka. A fiery redhead from Fenris, she is a warrior born. +1 WS.

2 – Rei. Calm and collected even in the face of overwhelming odds, she is an inspiration to all who view her.The range for 'Noble presence' is 18".

3 – Shinji. Beneath the jittery exterior of this humble boy lies the strength and courage few men ever attain. +1 leadership, except for psychic tests.

4 – Touji. Catachan born-and bred, he has learnt to survive the hard way. May re-roll all failed 'to hit' roll in the first turn of a combat.

5 – Hikari. The most psychically powerful of the group, Hikari can flay the bones from a man with a simple thought. May roll 3 dice when taking psychic tests and pick the best two.

6 – choose from above.


	11. Heroes

Ah, finally. I have been able to kickstart my writing ability, using the stress of my schoolwork to rip apart the writer's block that I have been suffering for the past few months. In the time that has passed since my last update, I've written and posted two chapters of a brand-new story, begun the third chapter, and started three more stories! But now, ATSKNF is back, with the second (or third) last chapter. Trust me on this, the grand finale will be something you won't want to miss, so stay tuned!

I would like to take this time to give a big thanks to Matt Coates (author of the only other worthwhile EVA/40k crossover that I am aware of, Reborn Warriors) for giving me the inspiration to do this chapter. I may have written this chapter, but some of the ideas were his. Thanks, mate.

Security level Omega 39 required… 

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Psychers**

Humanity, like all mortal races, is naturally psychic. However, this ability is so weak in most cases that the sensitivity of the vast majority of people is practically zero. However, in a few select individuals, the power of the Warp can manifest itself, creating a human able to bend the winds of the Empyrean to their will. Such individuals are dangerous, as they act as a lodestone to the denizens of the Warp – Daemons. It is the duty of the Inquisition to seek out such mutants and deliver the Emperor's justice on such individuals who betray His trust. Most of those who are found to have latent psychic powers are rounded up, and their essence is used to power the life-giving machinery of the Golden Throne, where the God-Emperor himself resides on Holy Terra. Those few who are strong enough in mind and body, however, will be trained rigorously, and their powers are an absolute boon to the armies of the Imperium. Such battle psychers can tear apart tanks and boil the very blood of those who oppose the Emperor's will with the power of the Warp, and battles are often won or lost before they even begin with the uncanny prescience such advisors are capable of. To be a psycher in the service of the Imperium is to walk a fine path indeed, as the line between true power and utter damnation is a fine one, and is often difficult to define.

Chapter Eight: Heroes

As the first ray of sunlight burst from beyond the horizon, the Forgeworld of Mars seemed to rejoice silently in its own existence. As the sky slowly brightened, flowing smoothly from the speckled blackness of night through to a dull ochre, giving way to a bright, rusty orange patched in places with the light blue of the upper atmosphere. The polished statues seemed to glow with their own inner light when caressed by the creeping flood of the early morning sun, and the whole planet seemed to simply enjoy sitting silently, watching the spectacle.

In a room situated high above the ground level, two women were in the process of awakening. One, her purple hair in disarray, groaned softly as she stumbled into the kitchen, where her friend waited. The other woman seemed to be more machine than human, with her hooded, tired organic eye contrasting sharply with the unchanging metal and glass of her bionic one. The purple-haired woman stumbled over to the refrigerator, pulling out a cylindrical object. She made her way over to the table where the blond Techpriest was seated, nursing a cup of steaming coffee. Dropping heavily into her own chair, the Inquisitor opened the can with a practiced ease, and threw the contents down her throat in one single, drawn-out chug.

"YEE-HAH!" she yelled out suddenly, after the liquid had been consumed, throwing the can over her shoulder. The Techpriest winced slightly at the headache that had been aggravated by her old friend, remembering the morning ritual that seemed to be completely at odds with the purple-haired woman's public behavior. The burp that followed was also an indication of how relaxed the Inquisitor was in the morning.

"By the Throne, Misato. Must you do that every morning?" Ritsuko growled, her voice still gravelly from the all-night binge that the two had done together.

"Hey, you got a problem with tradition?" Misato slurred, obviously still in high spirits. "Didn't you know that a traditional breakfast consists of boiled grain, Grox soup and a little alcohol?

"Your tradition maybe. No wonder an Inquisitor like you has such trouble finding a retinue."

Misato's eye twitched as she scowled slightly at her companion. "Are you saying that I'm lazy?"

"And sloppy, too." Ritsuko joked, amused at the notion that she could banter lightly with an Inquisitor in such a manner without repercussion.

"Oh, just leave me alone. On a different note, we have the activation today."

Ritsuko groaned, holding her still-throbbing head in her hands.

"Then remind me again why we had to get drunk last night?"

Misato shrugged, and just laughed. "Well, why not?"

The Techpriest simply muttered darkly, as Misato continued to laugh.

**xxx**

Hikari stood uneasily. She, along with the rest of the small group, was waiting outside the blast doors that marked the entrance of the Evangelion chamber. And after ten minutes of waiting, even their guards seemed to be growing bored. Remembering the last time she had seen the Inquisitor, Hikari allowed herself a small smile. _She is probably lost again._

Immediately as the thought crossed her mind, she could hear the growing stamp of booted feet marching in time. As the noise grew closer, the sound of voices became mixed with the repetitive mantra of leather on steel. Hikari was quick to identify the voice of both Inquisitor Katsuragi and Techpriest Akagi, however the words were unable to be made out. As the two turned the corner into plain sight, flanked by the Techpriest's assistant and the Inquisitor's guards, Hikari made the sign of the Aquila over her chest, bowing slightly. Her companions followed suit, crossing their palms flat over their heart and intertwining their thumbs.

The Inquisitor nodded in greeting, and waited silently as Techpriest Akagi gave the appropriate prayer to open the door. As soon as the heavy barrier of adamantine slid open, Inquisitor Katsuragi strode into the room, leaving everyone to follow. Steeping into the chamber, Hikari saw that the suits were each lying open, as if inviting the teenagers to try their power. It was a frightening thought.

"Ok, we are moving the schedule forward, as there is a situation in the galactic North," Explained Inquisitor Katsuragi, turning to face the group. "And the Inquisition has seen fit to order you into action. Pilot Hokari, you will be first." She indicated to the trio of Techpriests standing beside one of the armour suits, and they began to pray over each part. Hikari stepped forward, her mouth suddenly feeling dry, and the contents of her stomach threatening to come back up. She closed her eyes, forcing the rising bile to subside, and muttered a small prayer of her own as she mounted the low pedestal. She stood silently with her eyes glued shut as the various plates of adamantine and ceramite were placed onto her body and fitted together, hoping that the sweat lining her brow wouldn't be seen in the candlelight, and that the tears threatening to burst out would stay back until she was alone. She was unsure why, but the EVA battlesuit scared her. _It almost feels… alive_…

Hikari quickly banished that thought, and risked opening her eyes. The last components of the suit were being fixed, and a set of power cables were being connected to various places of the suit.

All too quickly, the job was done. The Techpriests backed away, bowing as they finished their final prayers of activation, and Techpriest Akagi stepped forward, brandishing her power axe.

"I call on the machine spirit of this holy artifact," she intoned, touching each shoulder of the armour with the axe. "To awaken, and feel the call to war once more." Hikari trembled as the woman touched the centre of her chest with the implement, then backed away. Seemingly satisfied, the head of the project handed the artifact back to her assistant, a boy the same age as Hikari who seemed delighted to once again be holding the weapon.

"Initiate power supply." She ordered, sweeping her arm in a wide arc towards the group of her underlings.

"Power has been supplied, internal generator has been activated successfully." A disembodied female voice reported from somewhere above Hikari, who was shaking harder than ever.

"Begin Synchronization sequence." Replied Techpriest Akagi, who seemed to be barely containing her excitement.

"Neuro-links stable. Reaching absolute borderline in 0.05." The voice continued. Hikari frowned slightly, as a slight buzzing filled her ears.

"0.04"

The buzzing grew louder, and Hikari winced at the feeling.

"0.03"

The noise was sawing at her brain, and tears began to flow unheeded down Hikari's face. _Please…Please just make it… make it stop…_ she mentally pleaded, as the pressure on her mind seemed to intensify.

"0.02"

She clenched her teeth, attempting to use her own powers to block out the pain, but failing miserably.

"0.01….. absolute borderline…..reached…."

A wave of pain exploded through her body, and Hikari screamed, a continuing pitch that reverberated around the high chamber. Once again, she lifted off the ground, two pearly-white wings of energy sprouting from her back as the air around her crackled with power. She grated her teeth and arched her body as power coursed throughout her, gnawing at her very soul and shaking the foundations of the bunker. Faintly, she could hear the panicking cries of the crew.

"Signal pulses flowing backwards! We're losing control!"

With a sick feeling of horror, Hikari knew that she was not alone in the suit. She could feel the soul of another human, another psycher residing in the very essence of the armour, and it was angry at her intrusion. She mentally began to pray to the Emperor, begging for salvation.

And the soul responded.

The fury and anger became a sense of confusion, and finally acceptance. As the pain subsided, Hikari felt herself fall to the ground, and she collapsed face-first on the cold, metallic floor.

She slowly pushed herself up, coughing up blood and bile as she held onto the floor, so as to not fall off the spinning world around her. As her vision began to right itself, Hikari slowly looked up.

And was met with the business end of a bolt pistol.

After staring cross-eyed at the large barrel, she glanced upwards, and her eyes met with those of the icy gaze of the Inquisitor.

"Who do you serve?" the woman whispered, her finger curled around the trigger.

"The Emperor." Hikari whispered back.

Immediately, the Inquisitor stepped back, dropping the weapon and falling to her knees in front of Hikari.

Cupping the teen's face in her hands, she whispered again.

"Your powers… they are greater than any witch I have ever encountered. Will you use them in His service?"

With a rush of gratitude to the God-Emperor, Hikari almost shouted her reply.

"I will serve!"

**xxx**

Many light years away, on the war-torn planet of Sayda IV, Captain Idaeus halted his charge, and his entourage followed suit. In the distance, a great roar of fury could be heard, echoing around the broken buildings of the city. It was a sound that could rip the heart out of even the bravest of mortals, and the young Captain trembled. Long after the echo died, the squad stood still, trying to regain their courage.

"Come on, Brothers," said Idaeus, his voice conveying a strength he wished he felt. "Forward, in the name of the Emperor. Remember," he continued, while methodically reloading his combi-plasmagun, "That we are Space Marines. And what do we know?"

The rest of the squad shouted their reply, as if trying to rid the sound of the inhuman scream from their minds.

"WE ARE THE SPACE MARINES! WE DO NOT KNOW PAIN! WE DO NOT KNOW SORROW! AND WE KNOW NO FEAR!"

Idaeus raised his shining power sword above his head, pointing it towards the direction where the scream had come from.

"Then, Brothers…ONWARD!"

With a shout of bloodlust, the squad rushed further through the city.

**xxx**

A/N: Wooot! And there we have it folks, the EVA finally brought into the story! In the next episode, our heroes (and heroines) travel to the Sayda system to do battle with their mysterious foe, the monstrous Tabris! There's going to be blood, guts, and non-stop action once they get on the ground, and the vast army of Daemons standing between the Chosen and their foe may yet prove to be more than a match for the brave pilots.

Note: I have reposted all of the previous chapters, to deal with typos and changing tags that don't show up on Hopefully, this should make the previous chapters a little easier to read, but the story has not been changed whatsoever.


	12. Planetfall

A/N: I would just like to dedicate this Chapter to my beautiful new girlfriend, Jade. Although horrified to find out how much of a nerd I really am, she still loves me. Not only that, but she has been a great support to me during the past few weeks, ensuring that I get all my schoolwork done before I sit my all-important HSC exams in a few weeks (even though she distracts me more often than not!).

Continued thanks to Matt Coates, for keeping me inspired to finish this story. I won't be able to rest easy until I get this thing completed, and it's all his fault. Thanks, mate.

Oh, and a message to all readers. While I obviously appreciate reviews (who doesn't?), there have been a few reviewers who have just left a bad taste in my mouth. Please, constructive criticism only. If you simply think my story sucks, there is no need to be rude about it. Thank you, and on to the story! Two chapters to go!

Security level Omega 39 required… 

**Password accepted **

**Greetings, Inquisitor **

**File Reference: Force Weaponry**

Force weapons are a specialised version of the more conventional power weapon used by many races. As well as incorporating the disruption power field that is used by power weapons to bypass armour and flesh with ease, Force weapons (which are most often bladed weapons, such as swords and axes) also have a psychically-sensitive crystal lattice built into the blade. This allows a trained psycher to be able to use the weapon as an extension of their minds, sending bursts of intense psychic energy along its blade to tear apart the mind, body and soul of even the largest and most powerful of creatures.

Chapter Nine: Planetfall

"SEND THEM BACK TO THE HELL FROM WHERE THEY CAME!" Roared Idaeus, over the reverberating din of massed bolter fire. He raised his own weapon, took careful aim, then unleashed a bolt of bright green energy into the chest of one of the larger Daemons in the horde. It exploded in a burst of smoke, and two more took its place. These too were gunned down by hails of high-calibre shells, but there were always more.

Idaeus and his command squad had met up with squads Illiad and Gladius, and the thirty marines they comprised were currently holed up in what once was a spaceport terminal. Outside, over the landing pad, screamed a mass of clawed, hissing Daemons, each doing their very best to slaughter Idaeus and his troops.

A dozen or more would fall each time a salvo of bolter shells were fired from the windows by the desperate defenders, but the tide of horror never abated.

Idaeus twisted away from his place at the makeshift barricade, and another warrior took his place, with the pause in firing barely perceptible. The young captain let his empty magazine fall from his ancient weapon, and slammed a new one in its place. Realising that ammunition would not last much longer, he swallowed his pride.

"Strike Cruiser Deathhammer, this is Brother-Captain Idaeus. Please respond."

A hiss of static caused his heart to sink momentarily, then the communicator received a reply.

**Brother Captain, this is the Deathhammer. What are your instructions?**

"I have met up with Illiad and Gladius, and we are currently swamped by foul warpspawn. We require an immediate evacuation," Idaeus paused, as a grenade exploded violently nearby. "Our location is at Nav point Epsilon."

**We copy, Brother-Captain,** crackled the voice over the vox-net once more, **We have a Thunderhawk en-route.**

"JUST A LITTLE LONGER, SWORDS!" Idaeus yelled, returning to the barricade. As he thumbed the lever on his power sword, wreathing the weapon in a deadly haze of energy, the air was filled with the harsh buzzing of chainswords. Idaeus grinned, and sent another volley of bolts to rip into inhuman flesh as two massive explosions amongst the Daemons heralded the arrival of the gunship.

"FEAR NOT, SCUM!" He shouted to the remaining monstrosities, as the last of them were gunned down by the heavy bolters of the Thunderhawk.

"We will be back."

**xxx**

The sword looked heavy, a bulky length of silvery metal with a blade easily four feet long. Yet Hikari, clad in her silver EVA suit, lifted it effortlessly. The artificial fibre-bundle muscle system of the suit also handled the broad shield without difficulty, and the teen moved the two items around in her arms, getting used to the feel of them. Satisfied with her new equipment, she thumbed the small button located upon the hilt of the sword, and instantly its blade became enshrouded by a bluish haze of crackling energy. As Hikari gave it a few experimental swings, the weapon hummed as it cut through the air.

"Nice."

Hikari swivelled her head to see the speaker. Asuka, standing tall in her own blood-red suit, was spinning her own weapon around with envious dexterity. Beside her stood Touji, his jet-black armour contrasting vividly against the steel floor of the deck.

"Yeah, not bad. Not bad at all." He said lightly, as he slid his old, battered combat knife into its sheath, which he had been able to affix to his suit.

"An Artimis-pattern Force sword, and a H2-class Astartes storm shield. These should be sufficient for hand-to-hand combat, however the lack of ranged weaponry is unfortunate."

Rei stood against the far bulkhead, her hair and EVA suit matched in colour, a small frown gracing her features. Nevertheless, she meticulously checked her equipment, muttering a constant stream of prayers to the machine-spirits residing in her wargear.

"I can't even fire a gun properly," muttered Shinji in the far corner. "So that suits me fine."

Shinji's suit, a deep purple trimmed with lime green, completed the spectrum of colours in the otherwise dreary room. Candles and braziers mounted on the walls provided the only illumination, throwing flickering shadows throughout the chamber, glinting off the metallic surfaces of the EVA suits.

"Ah, so you are equipped. I trust you have all said the correct prayers to the almighty Omnissiah?"

The speaker, a bespectacled boy the same age as the chosen, had stepped into the room. Strangely for an acolyte of the Machine God, his body seemed to be free of any bionical implants.

"My name is Kensuke Aida, and I will be having the honour of aiding my superior in the upkeep of these magnificent artefacts you now wear." He bowed low to the group.

"However, at the moment Inquisitor Katsuragi wishes you to attend her. Please follow me."

Standing up straight, Kensuke pushed his glasses back up his nose, and paced out of the room. Hikari followed, as did the rest of the group immediately after her, their heavy footsteps reverberating around the cold metal deck.

**xxx**

Idaeus sighed. Still clad in his ornate power armour, he sat against a bulkhead in one of the many staging areas aboard the _Golden Blade._ While his strike force had banished hundreds of foul warp-spawn back into the immaterium, the price had been far too high. Fifteen Battle-Brothers of the Chapter had fallen, and only five of these had had their bodies recovered. Of the other ten, who made up Tactical Squad Dreimen, had been completely lost, their gene-seed never to return to the Chapter. To Idaeus, that was the greatest tragedy. Ten Battle-Brothers whose genes would not help to create the next generation, whose legacy would not live on. Idaeus's adamantine-clad hands were balled into fists, the pressure of which could easily crush a man's skull, and tears of fury cascaded down his face.

"Idaeus?"

The young Captain looked up with a start, and saw Kiel's face looming above him. Kiel's usual grin was absent, his brows knitted with concern.

"You did as well as you could have. We could not have known."

"I should have!" Idaeus's voice trembled with anger. "It was all my fault! Because of me… fifteen of our brothers died today. They were my responsibility, and I failed them. I failed all of you."

"Do not speak like that. Not one of us blames you in any way. Brother-Sergeant Illiad speaks praise of you even now."

"What about Dreimen? Does he sing my praises too?"

"Dreimen now is with the Emperor, and doubtless is blistering His ear as we speak."

Idaeus looked past Kiel, up at the ceiling. Great battles had been painted along its surface, showing some of the most revered of heroes the Swords of the Emperor had produced. The scene Idaeus now gazed upon depicted Azeroth, the first Chapter Master. He held a shining golden sword aloft, its light sheltering a half-dozen wounded marines sitting at his feet, each from a different chapter. Even from this distance, the heraldry of each warrior could be clearly made out. One marine bore the white and green of the Death Guard, while another the red and gold of the Thousand sons. Azeroth himself was girt in the grey and silver of the original Lunar Wolves, that traitorous legion which he had left so he could stay faithful to his true master, the Emperor.

Idaeus forced himself to think of his predecessor's sacrifice. They had turned their backs on their own brothers, giving up their very identity and everything they held dear. Because of this, ten thousand years later, Idaeus sat in the very ship that Azeroth himself had once commanded. It was a humbling thought.

"You… You are right, as always." He finally spoke, focusing back on his friend's face. "Mistakes remind us that we still have much to learn."

"And what is it that you have learnt, Idaeus?"

"That punishment is in order." He allowed a feral grin to twist his features. "When we return, those filthy Warp-spawn will wish that they had stayed away from the Swords of the Emperor."

**xxx**

In the inky blackness of space, where the light from the nearby star was little more than a faint illumination, a barely perceptible ripple could be seen, had there been anyone to see it. A faint outline, barely more than a ghostly shadow, formed where the short-lived diffraction had originated. The ghostly shape seemed to hang suspended for a moment, then a brilliant flash of iridescent colour ripped along its length, from bow to stern. Large engines, fully a third the length of the massive edifice, lit up with an orange glow, propelling the ship forward.

The ship itself held the air of speed and power, despite its massive size. Gunports bristled along its entire length, the mighty weapons recessed into the jet-black hull. A single image, painted in silver upon each side, showed the ship's allegiance. The skull and 'I' of the Inquisition glinted in the faint light of Sayda's star as the warship sped towards the inner planets.

On the small command deck of the ship, Inquisitor Katsuragi stood expressionless, her eyes fixed on the tiny dot ahead of the ship that was the planet of Sayda IV. The trip through the Warp had been an uneventful one, with only a week passing between leaving the Sol system and arriving at their destination. During that time, the half-company of Grey Knights on board had been hurriedly continuing the training of the young psychers, and even now, Misato was unsure if their combat abilities would prove to be sufficient for the task ahead.

Pursing her lips, the Inquisitor banished such thoughts. _Time will tell._ She thought to herself. _And only then will we know._

A man cleared his throat quietly behind her, seeking to catch her attention. She turned, thinking to see an officer with a message. Instead, the entire command crew witnessed a sight rarely seen in the Imperium.

"YOU!" Misato screamed, her dignity and professional bearing completely forgotten. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The man, completely unfazed by the Inquisitor's behaviour, gave a small bow.

"Well Katsuragi, it seems we meet again. Lord Ikari wanted someone to watch the show that you will be putting on."

The purple-haired woman seethed with rage, and the rest of the bridge crew went completely silent, their consoles forgotten. Even the Captain, who was used to transporting members of the Inquisition around the galaxy, began to edge away from her.

"Kaji…" she began, in a calm voice unsettling enough to cause a Cultist leader to cry, "Do you remember what I said last time I saw you?"

The unshaven man grinned disarmingly at her. "I believe it had something to do with a bolt pistol, and my face."

"Well then," Misato continued quietly, as she methodically pulled her weapon out of its holster, and pointed it at Kaji "This should not come as a surprise then."

Kaji ad the good grace to spread his hands before him, showing that he was unarmed.

"Remember Katsuragi, I'm an Inquisitor too."

Misato growled at him, then holstered her pistol. The bridge crew all relaxed slightly, letting out pent-up breaths as the returned to their workstations.

Misato turned her back on Kaji contemptuously, letting him know that his company was not wanted. The male Inquisitor, deciding that discretion was the better part of valour in this case, slipped away quietly.

"Err, ma'am?" one of the officers asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly. The Inquisitor turned, her face again set in an impassive mask.

"We have a message from the Battle Barge _Golden Blade._ They are demanding our codes."

"Then tell them that Inquisitor Katsuragi of the _Insidious_ is requesting to dock, and wishes an audience with…" she turned to one of her aides standing quietly in a corner. "Who is the one commanding this strike force?"

"Captain Idaeus, of the Swords of the Emperor, ma'am." The young woman replied. Misato nodded, then turned back to the officer.

"I wish an Audience with Captain Idaeus."

"Yes ma'am, transmitting message now."

**xxx**

A/N: Well, that's that. Not sure about when my next update will be, It could be in two weeks or two months! I was originally going to make this chapter a bit longer, but the material I had planned will be in the next chapter, which is where it probably belongs.


	13. Impact

A/N: Well, all good things must eventually come to an end, and this story only has a single chapter left in it before it is finished. I am, of course, planning a sequel, as 'And They Shall Know No Fear' is not only by far the most popular story I have ever written, but it fires my own imagination like nothing else. I won't say anything else about this sequel at the moment, but keep your eyes peeled…

Chapter Ten: Impact

As the reverberating whine of the gunship's twin engines slowly wound down, echoing throughout the massive chamber that was the _Golden Blade_'s main landing bay, Idaeus stood dispassionately, his cool grey eyes fixed squarely on the Thunderhawks's still-closed blast doors. Standing to the side and slightly behind the captain Kiel shifted slightly, his agitation obvious to his superior officer.

"This is an insult," Kiel finally growled, his patience worn thin. "We don't need the Inquisition to retake Sayda, let alone the Grey Knights. Three Companies is more than enough."

If the bulky, Adamantium-clad Idaeus heard Kiel over the last lingering echoes that bounced around the arched room, he made no sign of it. opening his mouth to pursue the point, the veteran thought better of it and instead turned his attention back to the opening doors of the gunship.

A full squad of Battle-Brothers formed up either side of the lowering ramp, their black and red armour polished to an almost mirrored sheen and their hefty Bolters shining silver, a sight that made Kiel's heart swell with pride. Almost as soon as the ramp touched the metal decking, four figures strode out. That the two foremost were Inquisitors was readily apparent by the indifferent air that they both held as they swept past the lines of superhuman warriors towering over them. The other two, each marching a step behind an Inquisitor, wore the carapace armour and the badges of elite Stormtroopers, their Hellguns held at high port. Even these highly trained soldiers glanced uneasily at the rows of marines as they passed, a reaction that Kiel noted with savage amusement.

The lead figure, a striking woman with a long mane of violet hair, stopped several paces before the Idaeus and Kiel, and bowed.

"My lord Idaeus, thank you for your gracious hospitality." She began, her words polite yet firm.

The two marines kept their faces blank, revealing nothing of their emotions.

"It is always a pleasure to receive such honored company aboard the _Golden Blade_."

The Inquisitor's mouth twitched slightly with the ghost of a smile, noticing the lie but unable to take Idaeus up on his implied insult.

"You may rest assured, we will not interfere with your operation here. We merely bring some reinforcements."

"The Swords of the Emperor do not need the Inquisition to kill a few Daemons," Idaeus growled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Whilst neither Brother-Captains Mezika or Sanchez happen to be aboard, we have three companies of Space Marines here. Not to mention enough naval firepower to raze the entire surface of Sayda IV should the situation warrant. Inquisitor Katsuragi, I think that you have wasted your time."

Misato smirked slightly, and waved a gloved hand in the direction of the Thunderhawk. In the gunship's gloomy interior, massive shapes began to move, disengaging themselves from the shadows. Ideaus and Kiel watched in awe as six warriors, each clad in what appeared to be highly modified Terminator armour, strode slowly down the ramp. Their eyes widened further as the light revealed youthful faces buried amongst the brightly-coloured nest of armour plates.

"This, my lord, is Evangelion."

"By the Throne…" Kiel muttered unconsciously, staring at the children.

"While impressive, I fail to see what a new type of battle suit is going to achieve here," Idaeus sneered, "especially as those who wear them are still children!"

Misato's eyes flashed in anger, and for the first time Kiel could see how this woman had made the rank of Inquisitor.

"You happen to be looking at the most powerful psyckers in the entire Imperium, wearing suits that predate even the Great Crusade. Do not underestimate them."

The Captain looked dubiously at the group, weighing the matter in his mind.

"Very well. You may use the _Golden Blade_ as a staging point, but remember that this is MY ship. You will defer to our command, is that clear?"

Misato bowed, and without another word turned and strode back to the ship, where two squads of Grey Knights were disembarking alongside the Evangelions.

"This is insanity," Kiel hissed into Idaeus's ear, "letting such young ones fight Daemons. I would give good odds that they have never even seen battle before now."

Idaeus only nodded, his face grim.

**xxx**

The moon shone silver over the harsh sands, the folding dunes and hills looking like the ripples of a dusty ocean. Over this desolate landscape, the wispy night air was shattered by the dull roar of a trio of Thunderhawk gunships in a rough 'V' formation, half a kilometer above the sands. Two of the ships bore the black and red heraldry of the Swords of the Emperor, whilst the other showed the sinister device of the Inquisition.

In the belly of the latter, Hikari sat silently, absorbed in her own thoughts. Likewise, the other teenagers kept to themselves, conversing neither with each other or the twenty silver-clad marines nearby.

TWENTY MINUTES TO DROP ZONE++ The harsh metallic voice of the ship's pilot over the intercom broke the silence. Shinji looked up and caught Touji's eye, and they both nodded grimly. Asuka, who appeared to be asleep, clapped her crimson gauntlet lightly onto the shoulder of Rei's battlesuit, a simple gesture that was repeated in kind. Hikari stretched her arms, then laid her hand on the hilt of the heavy sword that laid beside her.

"Our temple is the battlefield." Intoned O'Malley, resplendent in his chrome Terminator armour at the rear of the transport. It was not often that the warp was so unstable in a region that the Grey Knights were unable to teleport to the surface, so his warriors were not as familiar with using more mundane forms of transport into battle.

"Our enemies are our offering." The assembled marines answered.

"The thunder of our guns are our prayers."

"Our Bolters are charged with death."

"We know no pain!" O'Malley raised his voice, amplified by the speakers within his helmut.

"We know no sorrow!"

"We are the Space Marines!"

"AND WE KNOW NO FEAR!!!" the Grey Knights roared, as the barely-heard voice crackled over the intercom.

PREPARE FOR LANDING++

"FOR THE EMPEROR!!!" O'Malley screamed, as the rear hatch of the Thunderhawk lowered, revealing the shattered outskirts of what had once been Sayda IV's main settlement.

Leaping from the transport, the Grey Knights fanned out, their gauntlets raised. Nearby, the remaining strength of Captain Idaeus's Company deployed, their movements far more fluid than that of the Daemonhunters, as leaping out of gunships into battle was second nature to them. Ten kilometers away, the two newly-arrived Companies deployed in two groups, forming a rough triangle around the small city. A force of over two hundred superhuman warriors had landed on Sayda IV, and they meant to take back the planet.

"Form up on me." Idaeus commanded, spinning his power sword through the air, readying his muscles for the upcoming battle. "Corvos, have your squad deploy here, and have a firebase constructed as quickly as possible. Your heavy weapons will be better suited to defend this foothold."

"Yes, Brother-Captain." The Sergeant of the 4th Company's remaining Devastator squad turned and began directing his squad to unload the lightweight prefabricated barricades from the Thunderhawks, brought specifically for such a purpose.

"Aldos, take your detachment and find where the vile Warp-spawn are coming from. Do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

"Very well, Brother-Captain." The Veteran in charge of the company's Assault squad nodded to his warriors and together they ignited their jump packs, launching themselves into the night sky, towards the center of the city, where a faint but decidedly inhuman glow could be seen.

"Kiel, Illiad, Gladius, Karlos." Idaeus continued, naming the sergeants of his four remaining Tactical squads, "Prepare to sortie into the city. Once our armoured support arrives, we will wipe the face of this planet clean of the vile scum that dares to exist in the Emperor's domain."

As he finished speaking, a distant rumble heralded the arrival of the second wave of Thunderhawk gunships, carrying Land Raider and Predator tanks. As they swooped in low to deliver their cargo, Idaeus turned towards the detachment of Grey Knights.

"Are these 'Evangelions' ready for battle?" He asked O'Malley, with only a faint tone of doubt in his voice.

"As ready as your own warriors, Brother."

Idaeus nodded, glanced at the group of teens, then walked away to organize the assault.

**xxx**

In the gloomy and shattered interior of what had once been the Sanctum Imperialis, a deranged laugh echoed off the gore-drenched walls. In the centre of the partially destroyed cathedral, on a throne built out of bone and flayed skin, sat Tabris. Uncaring of the slinking shapes of lesser Daemons that hid in the deepest shadows, the Daemon Prince let loose another maniacal shout of glee.

"THE FOOLS!!!" he shouted happily, as the lesser Warp entities scurried away.

"They think that here, surrounded by my own army, that those lapdogs have any hope?"

Cackling, Tabris stood and spread his massive pinions, the great bat-like wings scraping the fractured stone walls. Hefting his axe from where it sat, the Daemon strode towards the wide entrance of the building.

In the courtyard, surrounding the pile of rubble that had once been a statue, a writhing mass of fell beings gathered. Snarling and shrieking, the multitudinous, chaotic horde of Daemons raised their otherworldly voices in praise of the most powerful of their number as he stepped out from the desecrated building. Wordlessly, Tabris lifted his weapon to the East and launched himself into the sky, a screaming army of Daemons in his wake.

**xxx**

Hikari stood, fidgeting slightly in her armour. Around her stood the other Evangelions, all crammed into the tight confines of a Land Raider. As large and impressive as the assault vehicle was, it was nevertheless simply not designed with the EVA suits in mind. Tension and dread rose in equal measure, until the atmosphere inside the transport could almost be cut with a knife.

Hearing the muffled sounds of the heavy Bolters mounted on the hull begin chattering, Hikari broke into a cold sweat and felt the blood flow from her face.

PREPARE FOR COMBAT++

The assault ramp slammed open, and the group ran out, forming into a loose line. A gaggle of flying Daemons exploded into mist as they were mown down by the combined guns of the tanks and Marines, yet more came. Hikari slashed at one that somehow evaded the web of gunfire, the force sword slicing the monstrosity in half effortlessly. To her right, Shinji and Touji stood almost back to back, driving back the brightly coloured creatures with slow and measured swipes. To Hikari's left, Asuka and Rei fought side by side, the two women who so disliked each other in peace turning into a perfect team during war, Asuka's fire to Rei's ice complementing each other in a whirlwind of destruction.

Smashing another of the beasts aside with her shield, Hikari beheaded another, using her momentum to deliver the death blow to a third of the Warp-spawn. Outside her narrowed world, which now consisted of everything within a fifty meter radius and nothing more, she could still hear the repetitive 'Dakka-Dakka' of massed Bolters punishing the foul creatures that dared exist in the Emperor's realm, their flashing muzzles glinting off Hikari's silver battlesuit.

As Hikari slew yet another, the remaining Daemons scattered and fled, their fleeing forms being gunned down. The Marines began to cheer, but the sound quickly died down as a feeling of despair and coldness descended upon the force. As the war-torn street became deathly quiet, the surrounding air became cold and lifeless. On the faint breeze fell voices could be heard on the edge of hearing, wailing at the souls of the living. From behind a ruined apartment, two dark wings spread upwards, surrounded by a vortex of inky black energy. Thumping downwards, a bulky figure lifted into view, seemingly held aloft more by Warp energy than by the wings themselves. Recovering from the moment of apprehension, the assembled Marines opened fire, a vast torrent of high-caliber shells blasting towards the floating figure. Enveloped by a crackling, sickly green shield, the Daemon Prince laughed, and flew lazily over the ruined structure. Landing heavily, he stalked towards the Marine line, his baleful gaze directed at the EVAs. Hikari recoiled in horror as she made out the all-too-human features nestled amongst the twisted, blackened armour. Worse, the design of the battlesuit was familiar, even as mutated and corrupted as it was. Hikari saw an evil version of herself and her peers, an Evangelion turned to Chaos. In its hands rested an ornate axe, its obsidian surface flowing with writhing energies.

Completely ignoring the blistering hail of firepower pattering off its shield, the being came to a halt thirty paces from where Hikari stood. It smiled, it's albino features disturbingly normal as it slowly traversed its red eyes across the group. The gunfire eased then halted, as Idaeus saw the futility of continuing the pointless assault. When the echoes had died down, the Daemon began to speak. It was a voice that sent shivers down the spine, at the same time warm and inviting yet despicably disturbing.

"Ah… My old friends… we meet again. Six of the Angels together once again, it almost calls for a celebration, does it not?"

Asuka snarled, shifting her weight so to be ready to attack. Noticing this, the figure laughed softly.

"Ah, Sachiel. Always eager to fight, you still haven't changed." He then looked at the stoic figure beside her. "Ramiel, I haven't ever seen you in the company of so many real people. Did all the machines break?"

"Silence, Daemon!" snarled Shinji, stepping forward. The others followed suit, a glow forming in each of their eyes. The Daemon Prince laughed again, then bowed mockingly.

"Of course, the great Arael. We were so alike, you and I. It was just a shame that you didn't come and fight at my side." He sneered, then addressed Touji. "And I cannot forget Leliel. You tried so hard to turn me back to your narrow point of view, back to fighting for that fool who you called master." He shook his head in derision. "He could not even control his own sons…"

The Daemon's eyes then locked onto Hikari, a snarl appearing on his face. "And Bardiel. You were the one who banished me for over ten thousand years, I have not forgotten. But where are my manners? I must introduce myself again, as you have probably forgotton what I have not. My name," the Daemon paused, drawing himself up to his full height, "Is Tabris."

Crouching slightly, Tabris pointed his axe at the group, staring over the haft.

"And now, it is time for you to die."

**xxx**

A/N: And that's that! Don't you just hate it when people do that? Well too bad, because the next chapter is going to be a blast! But with my house moving in a few weeks, It might take me a little while to finish this story. Sit tight!

P.S: yes, I am perfectly well aware that there is no 'Greetings, Inquisitor' fact file at the start of this chapter. The fact is, I'm just too bum lazy, and can't think of one.


	14. Death

A/N: Well, here we are, the last chapter. Well, I'm not entirely sure about that. I do have plenty of ideas for a continuation for 'And They Shall Know No Fear', and would love to do it, however work and a real life beckons. I will eventually try to continue the story, but whether it is under this title or a new story remains to be seen.

Chapter Eleven: Death

A cold gust blew across the battlefield, sending small clouds of grit and dust flying between the combatants. No amount of airborne debris, however, could shield Hikari from feeling the full impact of the malice and hate emanating from Tabris. On either side of her, the other young warriors readied the weapons. Asuka calmly detached her shield from her forearm and let it fall to the ground, then gripped her blade with both hands. Following her example, Hikari raised her left arm to point at the Daemon Prince, and smiled coldly.

"This will be your last day to defile the Emperor's realm, beast." Snarling, she drew power from the warp and sent a bolt of cackling blue lightning at Tabris. Hitting him in the center of his breastplate, the corrupted Angel was sent flying backwards, smashing into a section of broken ferrocrete a dozen meters behind where he originally stood.

Standing back upright, the surprised Daemon Prince flicked his wrist in an almost casual fashion. At his signal, a horde of Warp-spawned monstrosities came rushing at the lines of Space Marines, completely ignoring the small group of EVA battlesuits. Alone now with his quarry trapped in a bubble of calm outside which was a broiling sea of claws and boltguns, Tabris raised his own blackened gauntlet and sent a bolt of purple energy at Hikari. It smashed against her defenses like a storm, but the sphere of protective energy held. Grinning in triumph, Hikari's manner changed abruptly when a second blast, far more powerful than the first, punched straight through her psychic barrier, wreathing her in dark energy.

Enraged by her screams, Shinji charged, swinging his force sword in a mighty arc that would have split Tabris from shoulder to hip had it connected. The Daemon merely grabbed Shinji's wrist and stopped the attack, then threw him like a rag doll against a piece of ferrocrete.

The other three then attacked, Touji swinging from the left, Rei from the right, and Asuka came in with a powerful double-handed blow. Leaping backwards, Tabris counter-attacked, and the fight became a vicious melee too fast for the eye to follow. For the first few moments it was unclear who had the advantage, but as Touji was sent sprawling from a punch to the temple, Asuka and Rei began to fall back under the onslaught, both far too busy defending themselves from the flurry of axe swings to be able to attack back.

As Hikari fought to remain conscious, she could see through tear-stained eyes that it was only a matter of time until her friends would die. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she urged her smoking body to its knees, and her hand sought her fallen blade.

**xxx**

Aboard the _Insidious_, Misato was having troubles of her own. Trapped in an elevator with her ex-lover, she was having difficulty in resisting his advances. Due to her oversight in leaving her pistol in her room, the coldly efficient but playful Inquisitor was failing miserably in making Kaji keep his hands to himself. Despite the seriousness of the mission, Kaji could simply not be made to act like the member of the Inquisition he was.

Sighing in relief when the doors finally opened, Misato pushed herself away from the amorous man, and straightened her clothing.

"That's enough, Kaji. There's nothing between us anymore, get it?"

"Your lips didn't say no," Kaji began picking up dropped documents. "So what should I believe?"

"Enough. I will not speak on this again, now are you coming to the bridge or not? The captain requested your presence, too."

"Of course, but it is more your charms than his requests I go for, Katsuragi."

Growling at her fellow Inquisitor, Misato swept off, leaving him to follow. The two walked in silence for the few moments it took them to reach the command room, then sought out the captain.

"What is it, captain?" Misato was brief and concise with her words. Sensing that his superior was already agitated, the long-suffering captain quickly made his report.

"Ma'am, our scanners have picked up something at the edge of the system, but it is too far away, to tell what it is. The outlying dust clouds may also be affecting our sensor sweep."

"Is it coming closer?" Kaji spoke up, for once serious.

"No, my lord. Whatever they are, they do not seem to want to interfere with our operation… yet."

"Very well, captain. Maintain watch on these signals, and inform me at once if you gain any more insight to their identity or purpose. If they do not move, we will seek them out ourselves once this is over."

**xxx**

For the first time in millennia, Tabris fought a foe worthy of his power. Despite the incapacitation of their comrade, the two young women were truly a force to be reckoned with. As he spun his massive axe in a tight arc to ward off yet another attack, he marveled at how one could attack furiously without any thought of consequence yet always be protected by the other, who seemed content to ward away every blow that the Daemon Prince threw at either of the warriors. Alone, it would have been simple to slay either of the women, but together they seemed almost unstoppable.

Even their enviable weapon skill, however, could not avail itself against a master of battle such as Tabris. As the redhead faltered slightly, he threw his weight onto her, smashing her to the ground. The albino, bereft of her partner, fell back under the fury of his attack. Knocking the blade from her hands, he gouged a massive rent in her shield, slicing neatly through her forearm. Tabris savored in her scream of pain, then kicked her feat out from under her. Licking his lips at the memories of half-forgotten pleasures of the flesh, the Daemonic monstrosity gazed at the warrior kneeling before him, cradling the stump of her left arm.

"And so it ends."

Raising the obsidian axe with both hands, Tabris paused, drinking in the pain, fear and hatred flowing from his victim. Swinging down, he let out a cry of victory.

Only to be met with the resounding clang of his axe hitting a blade held barely inches above the neck of his prey.

Snarling, he followed the sword to its owner, recognizing the dark-haired man who had been the first to charge him.

"JUST DIE!" he screamed, pushing his sword upwards and back for a swing. Laughing, Tabris reached out to grab the upstart by the throat, then stopped short. He coughed once, then glanced down to see a faintly shimmering sword protruding from the twisted mass of his breastplate. As he felt the surge of psychic energy pulse along the blade into his body, Tabris screamed for the last time.

Released from the grip of the Daemon, Shinji took a step back, then drove his sword two-handed into the gut of the monstrosity that had turned its back on the Emperor's light, and sent a stream of his own psychic power into the beast.

Ice-blue light shone out of every crack in its armour, and the Daemon prince gave one last howl of pain as his head exploded in a maelstrom of crackling energy. What had once been his body instantly dissolved into dust, blasting outwards and knocking Shinji onto his back. Shaking his head, he rolled slowly back to his feet, looking across at the supine figure of Hikari. As he trudged wearily to her, Shinji vaguely noticed that the rest of the battlefield had finally fallen silent, as the noise of bolters could no longer be heard.

He knelt before her, gently placing a gauntlet on her brow. The gesture caused Hikari to stir, and the brunette tiredly opened her eyes and fixed them on Shinji.

"Did… Did we do it?" she asked weakly, blinking away unconsciousness.

"Yeah… We did."

Reaching up to grab Shinji by the shoulder, Hikari reached up and planted her lips on his, before collapsing in his arms.

**xxx**

"Sir? I think you need to see this…"

The captain of the _Insidious_ spun around, fixing his eyes on the sensor screen. What his practiced eyes saw was something wholly unexpected, and well outside his own experiences.

"Inform Inquisitor Katsuragi that we have an Eldar fleet approaching, number unknown. And pass a message to the _Golden Blade_, ask them if they can confirm what I think that damn thing is." The captain tapped the sensor screen, indicating the massive shape in the centre of the massive screen of Eldar warships.

"What do you think it is… sir?"

"I'm not sure, lieutenant. I just don't know."

**xxx**

Deep within the confines of his command bridge, Autarch Elrathin watched his command crew work. What thoughts lay below his stony gaze none knew, but each and every Eldar aboard the Void Stalker battleship was aware of the tension between their commander and Farseer Talthan, who sat in deliberation with his Warlock bodyguards.

As the massive fleet cleared the last of the dust clouds, Elrathin seemed to awaken from his meditative state. Inclining his head towards the Farseer, he voiced the same feeling that the rest of the crew felt.

"Why must we go and parley with the filthy Mon-Kiegh? We do not need their help."

Talthan did not even raise her almond-shaped eyes from the delicate wrathbone table, but her otherworldly voice still sent chills down all but the most senior Eldar officers, Elrathin included.

"As I told you before, Autarch. Should we seek out the suits ourselves, we would only succeed at a terrible loss. Do you truly wish the graceful spires of Alindé to fall? For that is what would happen. The Craftworld's survival takes priority over your pride."

"If that is so, why is Alindé accompanying the fleet? Surely placing our home in such danger is foolish."

Talthan finally did look up, and the barest hint of a smile graced her delicate features.

"Because the humans would not be stupid enough to assault the Craftworld while our entire fleet is protecting it, of course. How many ships do we have protecting Alindé?"

"Two Void Stalkers, twenty-three cruisers and over a hundred frigates and destroyers."

"And what do the Mon-Kiegh have in this system? A handful of cruisers and a single battleship. Should our… negotiations fail, we will obliterate them."

Setting his jaw, Elrathin turned away from the Farseer. It was always difficult to argue with Talthan, and this time was more so.

"You did not answer my question."

"Surely you know what is entombed within the heart of Alindé, Autarch. It will be a very valuable arguing point in our favour."

"Yes… a so-called 'Evangelion' battlesuit… Dare we let such a potent artefact out of our sight?"

"I never said that we would give it to the humans, Elrathin. However, they would do anything we wished as long as they held out hope that we would."

"You had better be right, Farseer."

**xxx**

As the last few Daemons lost their grip on reality and slipped back howling into the Immaterium, the sound of gunfire ceased. Over the smoke-covered urban landscape, a strange silence fell upon the area, as each of the warriors stood in mute amazement, as each and every one of them had come to terms with their inevitable death at the claws of some Warp-spawned monstrosity. Finally, Captain O'Malley drew breath and woke the combined Astartes forces out of their reverie.

"Glory to the Emperor, for He has stood with us today."

"We honour His sacrifice with our own."

The reply came from both the half-dozen Grey Knights left alive and the fifty remaining members of the Captain Idaeus's command, each replying to the mantra with tired voices.

Casting his vision around, O'Malley caught a glimpse of massive Adamantium plate, painted blue. As he approached, he saw a scene of carnage, with the earth scorched and cracked from the massive discharges of psychic energy. It absolutely reeked of sorcery, so thick that the Captain could almost taste it. Stopping several paces away from the unconscious form of Rei Ayanami, he saw with a pang of regret that her slender left arm was sheared off at the elbow. After checking that the stump had stopped most of its bleeding, O'Malley trudged over to the fallen form of Touji, then halted. Looking around suspiciously, he noticed what had aroused his natural wariness. Gingerly picking up the fallen Daemon Weapon, O'Malley regarded the artifact with distaste, then let the heavy blade fall to the ground. Gathering his remaining warriors, the Grey Knight Captain let the pure light of righteousness flow though his body and into the massive sword he carried. With a mighty cry, he slammed downwards with all of the power of his Terminator armour, the point aimed directly in the centre of the twin blades of the Daemon Axe. The point rammed clean through the debased weapon, and the gathered psychic power coursed through the obsidian axe, completely destroying the Daemonic entity imprisoned within. As the echoing screams of the bound creature faded, O'Malley surveyed the shattered landscape. With a thought, he opened a communications channel to the orbiting Strike Crusier.

"_Insidious_, set a teleportation extraction for both the Grey Knights and EVAs in ten minutes. And get permission from Inquisitor Katsuragi for the use of our Cyclonic torpedoes, this world must face Exterminatus once the Swords Of The Emperor have been extracted."

There was a lengthy pause, and then the static voice of Misato replied.

UNDERSTOOD, CAPTAIN. HOWEVER, WE HAVE SOME PROBLEMS OF OUR OWN HERE.++

The Inquisitor's voice was strained, and that alone warned Captain O'Malley of trouble.

"What is the trouble, Inquisitor?"

IT APPEARS THAT ELDAR FORCES HAVE ENTERED THE SYSTEM.++

"Can we not simply call for reinforcements from Captain Idaeus? His chapter's fleet could be here in a few hours."

NEGATIVE… WE WOULD NEED SEVERAL FULL BATTLEFLEETS… IT APPEARS TO BE A CRAFTWORLD… IF THEY ATTACK, OUR FORCES HAVE LITTLE HOPE.++

"The Emperor Protects, Inquisitor. Get us and the EVAs back to the ship as soon as possible, we may be needed."

**xxx**

As the Grey Knights and the EVAs disappeared in crackling nimbuses of light, Captain Idaeus heard the same news for himself. Gathering his warriors, he waited for the approaching dropships that were just now entering the atmosphere. Muttering a quick prayer, the young Captain prepared himself for the worst.

**xxx**

A/N: Well, that's that! I'll be trying to get a start on part 2 soon, but it IS me we are talking about, so the chances of that are slim at best!


End file.
